


所谓预言So Called Prophecy

by Paraly



Series: The End of Darkness [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: About prophecy, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Durmstrang Student Harry Potter, Multi, Space Magic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly
Summary: 人们总在极力避免预言的实现，而这并不能为他们争夺时间，它们为每个人都命运打下烙印。The End of Darkness 第三册哈利波特转学到德姆斯特朗，他发现了这个学校的秘密……预言被实现了，以一种意想不到的方式。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: The End of Darkness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673776
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Black Heir](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/577123) by FirePhoenix8. 



> 这里是End 第三册！欢迎阅读！我的更新一直很不确定，但我不会放弃它，我会把他做出一个系列它有着百万字的潜力。  
> 弃权声明：我不拥有哈利波特。

Hadrian感觉自己深陷在泥潭里，有柔软的东西将他包裹，他挣扎着摆动着手臂，把身体撑起……

“你终于醒了！”熟悉的声音穿透耳膜。他睁开眼睛，Sirius放大的脸出现在他眼前，周围是模糊的白色轮廓，医疗翼。

他被埋进了对方的胸膛，对方的上臂强有力地勒住了他的身体。

只是一瞬间，对方松开手，向后退了一步，拿起床边一个轻质礼盒扔到Hadrian床上，露出孩子般的笑容，“要拆礼物吗？你的朋友要把医疗室堆满了。”教子回来的快乐显然无法让Sirius想成人一样思考，Hadrian却发现自己无法责怪他。

“当然。”他对他的教父微笑，象征性地撕开包装纸，把里面的银制项连带包装盒一起放在枕边，“我和Voldemort 失联了一段时间，这里怎么样？”

Sirius的笑容凝固在脸上。

“不是很理想，凤凰社有1/3的人都沉睡了。”男人做了个鬼脸，仿佛这是一个很恶劣的玩笑，食死徒也没比凤凰社好太多，不过最糟糕的还是麻瓜们。”

“好在你回来了，我们有足够多的植物，对吗？”Sirius重新坐回到椅子上，露出一副期待的表情，Hadrian很容易从他微睁的眼睛里看到了他殷切的希望，它像一个巨大的气球，从男人的身体里飘出来，缓缓漂浮在房间上空，Hadrian甚至不希望戳破他。

“足够我们和盟友使用了。”他咧了咧嘴，试图露出一个安慰的笑容。

“但是……”

“这是战争。”男人被打断了。Paraly 的手指无法控制地去揉捏太阳穴，无力感渗透进皮肤，占据了他的身体，他的声音透露出足够多的疲惫。“我们无法保证所有人的存活，胜利的祭坛是建立在鲜血与白骨上的。”

一阵沉默，Black 的嘴角降下来，露出了一个愧疚的表情“我不该提这个的。”

“嘿，听着，我知道我的话对一个疯狂的Black 从来不会起作用，但是，别做傻事。”男孩扶上了男人的肩膀，打破了安全距离，钳制住对方向后缩的倾向。

“你知道的，我从来不认为我是Black 家族的一员。”男人的嘴角几乎是挑衅的，他的眉毛轻佻着骄傲“我是一名格兰芬多。”

“一个人并不能代表一个家庭，”Hadrian若有所指的提到，“而且你疯狂偏执的特性，作为Black家族血液的馈赠，是最完美的证明。”

Hadrian并没有太认真的说这句话，他不认为对方会轻易承认自己是Black 家族的一员，即使是他自己，从Harry到Hadrian的转变也极其需要时间。但喜欢看Black 哑口无言的样子，这让他产生了一种恶作剧般的喜悦。

“我会去思考这个问题的。”Sirius承诺般点了点头“另外，Voldemort 的信，他让我转交给你。”男人不情愿地从口袋里抽出一个黑色信封，递给男孩 ，故意压下拇指，把信封折下了一个角。

男孩捂嘴轻咳来掩饰自己差点脱口而出的笑声。

信封在男孩的手里自动打开了，没有正式的信件，只是一张蛇语字条：

魔药已经在开始制作了，我已将我们的同盟关系扩大到北欧，周六晚上去密室找我，我们要谈论近期与北欧代表团的会议。

“他写了什么？”Black 离纸条很远，似乎打定主意不去观看教子的隐私。

“工作。”

“啊……”Sirius把脑袋后仰，发出一声哀嚎，“我们就不能把它烧掉吗？假装它不存在？”

Hadrian对对方挑眉，“我不会抱怨的，你能把信封保存完好就是一个奇迹。

“因为这是战争。”

是啊，因为这是战争，那下一次战争呢，英国两大势力的对决 你将如何抉择？我还是Dumbledore ……Hadrian没有问出口，他想，他已经知道答案了……


	2. Chapter 2

“计划很顺利，嗜光者把注意力转移到了麻瓜身上，并且大部分精力都投放到了药物生产上。”Voldemort 挥动魔杖，魔法像光滑的丝绸般从杖尖流淌，办公桌上堆叠成山的文件被逐一筛选，他把死亡数字统计表递给Hadrian。

鲜活的，温暖的生命变成了报表上一串冰冷的数字。纸张沉重的不可思议，Hadrian讨厌多余的质量。

羊皮纸在指尖旋转燃烧，是战争星火的味道，灼热的灰烬散落在地板上。

“他们的时代要结束了。”

…………

会议是在德国魔法部隐藏的会议厅进行的。

各个组织的领导者聚集在结界外，通过魔法确认后，随意坐在圆桌的四周。

“首先，感谢大家在特殊时期来参加这次会议……”Voldemort 站起来，双手轻拉衣料边缘，整理外套，以主办方的姿态例行传统。

“客套话就大可不必了，直接进入正题吧，黑魔王先生。”一位身着黑衣的女士打断了Voldemort 接下来的开场词 ，微卷的金发如波浪批洒在她的肩上，将她胸前“挪威魔法部”的字样虚掩住一半，Hadrian直视她的眼睛，她的表情是严肃的，没有冒犯的意味。

Hadrian礼貌地点点头，从Voldemort 旁边的座位上站起来，把行李箱放在桌子上。

“我们现在履行诺言，为我们的盟友提供相应数量的植物。”

样貌普通的黑色皮箱吸引了所有人的目光。它拥有着扭转战争局势的力量。

“各位已经用实力证明自己是优秀的同盟者，想必植物的分发意味着什么，大家都清楚。”

Hadrian微笑着，以一种相当官方地语气走向会议的重点，他注意到，挪威的代表已经不再用犀利的目光打量他的动作，她的面容是和缓的，眼眸里出现肯定的闪光。

“所以，我们希望能够与各位在战后依然维持同盟关系。”Hadrian转动着小拇指的戒指，抬眼看向对面的墙壁。

“Slytherin 先生(第一册22，23章），战争引起的巨大局面改变不是我们能够掌控的，没有人能够轻易达成这个条约。”一个留有山羊胡的男人合上了笔记本，眉宇间产生一道沟壑，他把手臂抱在胸前，羽毛笔被他的袖子扫到地上，发出一声轻响，Eberstadt，他的家族历代都是瑞士国际巫师联合会的成员。

“是的，我非常理解各位的决定，请提出您的要求，我们会再次证明，我们是值得信赖的。”Hadrian微抬下颚，手指看似无意地轻敲行李箱。

“不得不说，您提出让嗜光者转移目光的决定是正确的，即使拿到了植物，再其他领域击败他们仍然需要时间，而我们有理由相信德姆斯特朗内部混进了嗜光者，有不少学生受到了远超学生能力范围的黑魔法的攻击，并且不约而同地失去了记忆。”

来自挪威女士的手指拂过发丝，把她浪花般的金发推到耳后。她的目光在周围人们的脸上扫视，丹麦的代表张了张嘴，似乎感到不认同，一个单音从他的口中溢出，但他很好地控制的后面的内容。没有人公开与她争论 ，德姆斯特朗内聚集了大量的北欧学生，这一阐述是公正的。

棕色长发的芬兰人绕过半圈圆桌同那位女士握手，又继续向前 顺着圆桌走回自己的座位，无视其他人对他滑稽举动的窃笑。

“就我个人而言，我不希望损伤任何年轻的魔法血脉，巫师的血是宝贵的，尤其是本地区内的年轻巫师。”

“所有你们的条件是，让我们为北欧的魔法学院的学生提供保护？很高兴我们不必为设定条件而争论，这样顾全大局的考虑是值得肯定的。”Hadrian将自己的声音保持平稳，克制住身体轻微的畏缩，试图忽略Voldemort刺痛的目光，他们魔法连接在对方的控制下变得灼热。“我们会认真考虑这样条件的。”Voldemort

结束了接下来的话题，“我们将以书信的方式逐一回复。”Hadrian没有错过Voldemort 一瞬间的瞪视。

……………

“你知道我们短时间内没有更多的食死徒可调用了。”Voldemort 在幻影移形后抓住了Hadrian的手臂，他的面部肌肉跟随着夸张的嘴部开合而扭曲。

“就目前而言，这是我们少数有可能实现的诺言之一。”沉默的藤蔓在墙壁攀岩，伸出卷须，在两人中间编制出网络。

他们必须保证同盟关系，本次战争已经将北欧各国密切联系在一起，如果北欧集体与Dumbledore 合作，那对于他们来说是毁灭性的。

他们别无选择。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 挖坑警告！！请大家在本文疑点中记录下：奇怪的同盟条件:）
> 
> Grindelwald 要出场了吗？Check!


	3. Chapter 3

所有的任务都被搁置了，只留下制定学校保护方案一项计划让Hadrian苦苦挣扎 ，原先与Grindelwald 的谈话像是在Hadrian的身体里铸造了一座纽蒙迦德，终日在他的脑海里投下挥之不去地阴影。

终于，当清晨的微光透过生锈灰暗的铁门小窗，一个身着黑色斗篷的男孩出现在高塔上，呼吸着室内腐朽的空气。

“早上好，Grindelwald 先生，我是Paraly·Slytherin 。”“很难想象我会拥有清晨的访客，这是一个出乎意料惊喜，Slytherin 先生。”老人靠在水泥墙角落，那通常是房间内最潮湿的地方，他抬起头看着对方略显青稚的脸，岁月在他暗蓝色的眸子上蒙起一片灰云，他浅色的头发黯淡无光，呈现出灵魂枯槁的模样。

“我记得你，我希望你带来了那些盒子。”老人直起身子，眼神像金刚石般坚硬，Hadrian的防护魔咒逐渐由背部开始剥落。

“这确实是我的作品，当Dumbledore开始行动时，我创造了储存魔力的容器，为了使自己的魔法能够保留。”空间从Hadrian的文件箱中飞出，在魔力的引导下向Grindelwald 靠近。

“我曾妄图承诺我永远不需要使用它们。”一阵奇怪而空洞的笑声从男人的喉咙里涌出，像是火车从隧道驶去产生的轰鸣。足以让一年前的Harry感到战栗。

Hadrian略微调整了姿势，只是为了确定自己能够足够稳定地站立，他的陈述是谨慎的，“7个容器内承载着截然不同的风景，它们散发出不同风格的魔法光环，这不是一个人有足够能力创造的。”

Hadrian的眼睛细致地观察着男人肢体的每一个轻微的动作，他闭上眼睛，重新把身体靠在水泥砖上，四肢放松地贴伏着墙壁，眼角的皱纹在他苍老的面容上舒展。

运筹帷幄，这是Hadrian脑海中所浮现的词语，一个荒谬的想法正在迅速在心脏处积压，他不相信前黑魔王会完全放掉戒备，常年处于战争浪潮的谋划会留下了刻骨的血色痕迹，那是不可磨灭的习惯，他似乎完全知道会发生什么，并且驱赶着每个人在他既定的轨道上迈开步子，向前行走。

Hadrian放弃了对口腔内咬合力度的控制，他应该把这样毫无理论的想法从脑子里掏出来，扔进牢狱门口的泥潭。

“我是否能假设，这是您和您部下7个人的魔法。”Hadrian走近一步，空间开始向他周围靠拢。

“7是一个有魔力的数字 ，不是吗？”Grindelwald 反问着，突然睁开眼睛，他的嘴角上咧，露出一口尖利的牙齿，他毒质的微笑充满的暴烈的魔法因子，改变了空气的运动方式，尘土在狭小的牢狱内飞扬着，与腥甜的空气混合。

Hadrian的龙皮靴刮擦在水泥地板上，发出令人抗拒的噪音。

“我了解这座监狱，Slytherin 先生，异客入侵的警报马上就要响了，结束这次谈话吧，空间与我的母校拥有密切的联系，如果想要了解更多，不妨去德姆斯特朗碰碰运气。”

老人的嘴唇抿成一条直线，他把头转到另一边，枯草般支棱的碎发挡住了愈发深沉的眼神和略微凹陷的面颊。

Hadrian向前凝视片刻，欠身，离开，就像他原先所做的一样，又是德姆斯特朗，他的思绪本这个带有魔力的名字牵拉着飘走，只留下躯体进行单调的重复。  
…………  
……  
“存入Potter 金库。”Hadrian把文件箱递给妖精，转身离开，斗篷在身后勾勒出华丽的形状，涌起黑色的波浪，身后的喊叫被无视了。

一旦一个空间被释放，其他的空间因为无法被匹配而便沦为观赏品，微缩的风景是它们唯一的价值。  
…………  
……  
“你迟到了。”一只Swallowtail翻转着飞进夹缝，血色的花纹在黑色的釉质纹路上伸展，它弯曲纤细的足丝，停落在Grindelwald 褪色的衣角上……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1记住那只蝴蝶。2嗜光者一直把重心投放在药物生产上。意味深长敲黑板）


	4. Chapter 4

Hadrian关上门，瞬间瞪大眼睛，他的动作略微停顿，只是为了确保心脏在合适的位置跳动。

房间里一切都完好无损，除了地面，鲜红的液体在瓷砖上绽放出游丝和斑点， Voldemort 站在他的房间中央，抱起手臂，对着一个丑陋的生物头颅皱眉，它有着巨大得可以与蝙蝠翅膀媲美的耳朵和网球般突出的眼珠，是家养小精灵。

Hadrian的胃袋在翻滚，但是没有什么可呕吐的。“怎么回事？”他听到自己的声带震动着，发出琴弓割锯到小提琴指板的声音。

“你错过了一个临时会议，Malfoy 终于选择放弃了肩膀上的球状物，提出他可以联系到你，利用这个肮脏愚蠢的小怪物。”

Voldemort的靴子侧踢着家养小精灵头颅，那个奇形怪状的东西开始在执行着冰球的运作方式，在地面上滑行，随着Voldemort 挥动的魔杖被抛出窗外，留下一个大窟窿，一把玻璃碎片，和冲涌的风浪。

“我去找Grindelwald了，不过从你的表情来看，我想恐怕我并没有错过很多。”Hadrian的声音平淡无奇，他的目光沿着一串血迹游走，在此处停留是没有道理的。

“没有什么有价值的东西，除了Snape药物的正常研制，以及Molfay仍然像光滑的泥鳅一样在商界浑水摸鱼。”Voldemort 坐在Hadrian办公椅上，身体后仰，目光对准天花板的吊灯，他不能再试图抑制自己的失望，直到他忍无可忍炸掉整栋别墅。

“这是你的计划？”Voldemort 随意拿起办公桌顶端的一张羊皮纸，而Hadrian甚至不能够因为对方侵犯隐私而责怪他，那张纸太显眼了，它拥有着羽毛笔尖逆向滑动的刮痕和大量涂抹的痕迹，自己的手指曾用力地抓刮出深深浅浅地沟壑，使它变得不再平整。

“不，它是完完全全的垃圾。”Hadrian拖着腿，踩着粘稠的血液穿过房间，从Voldemort 的手中抽过羊皮纸，用指甲把它撕扯成碎片，扬撒在空中，“截止到半小时前我才刚把大脑放进它需要的位置。”他原路折返，坐到床边，两腿微张，用手臂来支撑头部，尽可能地挤压出空气，直到他的肺部变得干瘪，像一只用尽的，不会再被填充的牙膏管，他发出一声长叹。

“在你试图把这里变得像决斗室一样混乱之前停下。”男人警告道，眉峰达到了一种叹为观止的高度。

男孩以耸肩作为回应，在他的家具溅满了家养小精灵的血液后，他不再介意进一步在房间里展现“行为艺术”。

“我会去德姆斯特朗。”他站起身宣布，把身体恢复到坚挺姿态。

Hadrian在房间里踱步，撕碎了烛台边另一份文件。“你知道我不会反对任何有利于组织的计划，但上一次的任务已经使你在斯莱特林建立的高墙变得岌岌可危。”Voldemort的眼睛里颤抖着细碎的光点，而Hadrian没有读懂其中的含义。

“我们会解决他的，或许是一次晚宴，但是现在，我需要早饭。”他向门口走去，试图阻止自己的肢体动作暴露出他的不耐烦，他厌倦了这样的谈话，他希望餐桌上的咖啡会阻止他继续破坏一切的欲望。

身旁灰色的墙壁上出现了绿色的光斑。触电感沿着神经飞速穿过隧道，Hadrian条件反射地向相反方向转身，魔杖通过手腕的轻抖弹射到指尖。

男人骨白色的魔杖对准了他的脸，“还有决斗，我们都需要这个，在我们试图把这个房间烧掉之前。”

Hadrian给了对方一个枯萎的眼神，然后，纯黑的魔杖被举到与肩膀水平的位置……

……

房顶上方的水晶吊灯剧烈摇摆着，累赘的碎片相互碰撞发出刺耳地尖叫，Hadrian扶住自己右腿保持平衡，他的脚腕被严重割伤了，锋利的白色在一片深红中显得刺眼，他对Voldemort 甩出一道神锋无影，然后将杖尖对准了对方头部上方的帷幕。

“霹雳爆炸。”他呻吟着试图把嘴中的音节连接成完整的咒语。

他怀揣着此刻最大的希望注视着前方，看到坍塌的帷幕触碰到了男人的头发，这为他争夺了零星的时间对伤口进行紧急处理。

他用手臂挡住了眼睛，木屑翻飞，男人从前方的爆炸中走出来，俯视他扭曲的脸。

“钻心－－”Hadrian操控着凳子，从Voldemort的右边袭来，迫使对方向相反的方向移动，同时后退两步，再次拉开距离……

黑暗魔法充斥着整个狭小的房间，深色的烟雾蔓延着扩散进房间的每一个夹缝与角落。光点和暗斑在墙壁上交相辉映出壮丽的光景，电弧席卷过的地方留下漆黑的凹凸不平的斑块……

……

最后，Hadrian的魔杖顶住了Voldemort 的胸口，而对方的魔杖顶住了自己的咽喉。

“结束？”他偏转头部，像一个好奇的孩子般打量着对方伸展到自己下颚的手臂。

“收拾好自己，你的朋友们在楼下等你。”

“什么？”他怒视着对方恶作剧似的目光。

“你说过的，或许是一次宴会。”


	5. Chapter 5

氤氲的水汽蔓延在狭小的空间 ，为光滑的瓷砖蒙上一片白雾，雾白色的镜子被磨蚀出砂砾质感，这些微小的水滴打磨掉了一切物体的边缘。

透明的水珠串连成线沿着手臂滑下，在若隐若现的肌肉线上伸展，凝固的血块像干裂的颜料一样被冲散，露出治疗后微浅的白色细线。

它可能会停留1周，1年，或者一生都在皮肤上驻足，没有人能预测这个，Hadrian无声的叹息着，摇了摇头 ，关上淋浴头，水珠顺着发丝滚落在脖颈，他用烘干咒解决了它，笨拙地把衣服往身上拉，在他的朋友们随时可能破门而入的情况下，他不打算继续以身试险。

……

“嘿，Hadrian。”Malfoy 特有的金发在眼前晃动，对方已一种骄傲的语气把他的名字拖得很长，Hadrian能看到他过度膨胀的自尊心从胸口溢出，像气球一样漂浮在空中，他的手似乎无所适从的在拥抱和握手之间挣扎，最后，他抓住了Hadrian的肩膀。“新名字听起来好多了。”

“谢谢。”他回以对方微笑，这甚至是实话，不得不说，他为自己不必再强调自己的名字感到欣慰。“这学期怎么样？”

他能预料到的，大量的尖细的抱怨从Draco的嗓子中喷涌而出。“当我不得不把注意力放在宿舍的家具上时，它的糟糕程度加倍了。”男孩像甩动手腕，像是在驱赶害虫一样拍打着空气，“lord今年太忙了，你又不在，老家伙不知道怎么想的，居然聘用了……”

“好久不见，Har…Hadrian，Draco告诉我们，你真的改名了吗？”Theo和Blaise穿过大厅，从容地和他握手，疑问的语气像是往Hadrian的嘴里倒了碎玻璃，Hadrian不舒服地点了点头，他的胃部在剧烈蠕动着。

“看，我就说……”

“是，Lucius叔叔的话总是对的。”Terence干脆地打断了他的话，穿过门厅给自己取一杯果汁。

“那个人是？”Hadrian的表情明显被娱乐到了，很少有人会开Malfoy的玩笑 。

Daphne露出一个尖利的微笑，这个疯狂的女孩一直对让一个Malfoy 吃瘪拥有着极大的兴趣。“Terence·Higgs，去年你替补的找球手，自从Draco抢了他的找球手职位之后，他总是会打断Draco的话。”

“真是粗俗。”Hadrian决定不去理会这个抱怨，Pansy不会放过任何一个为Draco 辩护的机会。

人们在陆陆续续地到场，谈论着裙子，妆容，政治……Hadrian环顾大厅，Voldemort 似乎把所有Slytherin 学院的学生都邀请了，很快，注意力就不全在Hadrian身上了。

有一段时间，他们只是相互问候，用餐，交谈和跳舞，这几乎是一个美好的夜晚，直到有人捅破了这张薄纸。

“后天就要回霍格沃兹了，还好你回来了，真希望今年我爸爸能让老头子下台。”Draco抱怨着，浅色的眉毛拧在一起，甜品刀突然被竖直捅进华夫饼皮。

Hadrian的心脏在下沉，他的胃被无形的手扭动，身体像是在齐腰深的水里起起落落，他对接下来的谈话感到不知所措。

“我下学期会去德姆斯特朗。”Hadrian把眼睛从盘子上移开，直视Draco的脸。

“什么！你要转学去德姆斯特朗！”他看着受伤的表情停留在Draco 的脸上，他灰色的眸子里闪烁着背叛的恐惧。

所有的目光在他的身上聚拢，惊讶的，敬佩的，不甘的，恐惧的……音乐戛然而止，他再一次成为中心。

“或许是一次宴会？”Voldemort 嘴角吐出的反问句在脑海里回响。他步伐干练地走到大厅中央，一只手搭在音乐师的三脚架钢琴上，扶下琴盖。

“做你要做的。”仿佛有人在耳边低语，音节撑开了他的嘴唇。

“斯莱特林的各位，我非常感激能够成为你们的一员，在这个充满黑魔法排斥的时代，在这个充满学院歧视色彩的社会，我们互相扶持，共渡一线。”有人在窃笑，有人还在进食，但Hadrian无视了他们，他的目光在扫视在人们的脸上，每个人都停下了，人们注视着他，以Hadrian想要的方式。

“我不得不感到遗憾，为了让更多的力量投入我们的群体，为了我们共同的目标得以实现，我将不得不与你们拉开距离，但我从未离开。”

他稍作停顿，他的魔杖在空中放射出绿色的火花，它们像小精灵粉尘一样跳动着着，拼凑出蛇院的图案。

“总有一天，我们将能够自由地在大街上行走，轻松地挥动魔杖，不必躲藏；我们将放弃把麻瓜孤儿院作为最后的栖息场所，不会有未成年的巫师被虐待；我们将能够名正言顺地维持我们的传统，不再被指责触动法律，我们会为自己赢得未来。”

“敬自由与荣耀，敬黑暗，魔法与未来。”他举起酒杯，与所有人一起……


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco ·口嫌体正直·我“哥”不要我了·Malfoy 
> 
> 别紧张，这依然是伏哈文，Draco大概是把Hadrian 定位成家人了。

Draco习惯性地向火车末尾走去，在倒数第三节车厢的时候停住，他暗淡的目光定格在火车尽头的木板上，失望的情绪沿着脖颈向上攀升，从眉心和嘴角流露出游丝。他站在这里，弯曲着手指，不知所措，进退两难，直到身体被剧烈撞击，有人在推他的后背。

“放手！你这个肮脏的……”他头也不回地向前奔跑，无视了身后的吼叫。

没有人可以让Malfoy 面对空荡荡的车厢，这太残忍了，他闭上眼睛，拒绝去看，他的手指碰到了门把手，金属刺骨的冰冷温度似野兽的獠牙咬住了他的手指，破旧的车厢门发出吱吱呀呀的响声。

当这笨拙的铁皮停止发出抗议时，一声轻笑擦过他的耳朵，为他的耳垂涂上浅粉色。

“Hadrian！你怎么在这里？这不是真的。”Draco 发现自己的手指顶住了Hadrian的鼻尖，声音的控制权脱离了他的身体。

“很惊讶？转学申请需要的文件会在明天早上寄给Dumbledore ，所以，理论上我还是这里的学生。”Hadrian对他露出了一个恶作剧般的微笑，他用书本敲掉他的手指的动作像按下了缓冲键一样在Draco的眼前回放，直到神经开始不情愿地履行它的工作，疼痛感让体内的闹钟响起。

Draco试图把所有情绪塞回进脑子，抱起手臂坐在黑发男孩对面的沙发上，目光以男孩为中心扫荡。

“给新同学的见面礼？”他对对方座位上一个扁平的绿色礼物盒仰起头，小心翼翼地过滤掉语气中嫉妒的成分，试图抛弃那些让自己显得不成熟的杂质，心脏在无形的牢笼里剧烈挣扎碰撞，他忐忑地等待着自己高傲的面具汇聚成压倒性的力量。

“如果你执意把自己称为新同学的话。”

往日灵巧的舌头在口腔里蜷缩，锋利的牙齿因紧闭的嘴唇而丧失挑衅的作用，他哑口无言。

盒子悬浮在自己眼前，银色的丝带自动解开，Draco 的眼角在跳动，看包装纸的一角撕开自己的另一边是件奇怪的事情。

一面镜子，底端的符文闪烁着微光，它有着令人熟悉的轮廓， Draco 拿起它，那块暗色的玻璃平静地立在他面前，没有倒映出他的脸。

是双面镜。

“放在你那里，可以随时找我，如果院内有特殊情况，提供给需要的人。”对方重新把脸埋在书本里。

一个微笑，足以打破他的心底防线，他自以为完美无缺的盔甲被徒手敲碎，里面包裹的心脏最柔软的地方溃不成军。

在他意识到之前，他已经把Hadrian从纯粹的斯莱特林式友谊那里拉得越来越远。

作为一个Malfoy，奉承和谩骂都是廉价的，它们被Malfoy用高傲筑成的屏障阻挡在外，他们用锐利的口齿将靠近自己的一切利用并粉碎。他们把宽容和信任留给家人连同他们最脆弱的部分，就像Hadrian留给他的那样。

他抚摸着镜子光滑的边缘，嘴角溢出苦涩。我讨厌你，Hadrian，因为我总是无法对你生气。

“别指望我能这样轻易原谅你。”他的声音低不可闻。

…………

……

几乎没有人睡觉，三年级的斯莱特林们聚集在休息室里，开着和Hadrian有关的一切不合时宜的玩笑。

“知道吗？当听说救世主来霍格沃兹的时候 ，我花费了一下午为打击格兰芬多制定计划，我甚至为此找了Theo。”Blaise打断了Daphne对Hadrian感到惋惜的长篇大论，从Theo 肩膀上探出头，以极快地语速对Hadrian喊叫。

“然后呢？你就发现我是报纸上那个在对角巷袭击学生的“黑魔王的儿子？””Hadrian掩住嘴，小心地把水咽进喉咙，以免被呛到。

“你不会知道我当时受到了多大的打击。”

他们不约而同地笑了，放纵的笑声在空气中转动……

…………

……

Hadrian用叉子戳着通心粉，他的胃抽痛着，在他心情过于低落的时候，他不会尝试把任何东西塞进胃袋。

他的眼睛跟随着Snape的身影，对方走下教师席，一如既往地甩起袍子，黑色的袍浪占据了走廊，他向学生们分发课表，最后，在自己面前停下，“教授。”他抬起头，看着Snape 牙疼的表情，保持面容平静，“Hadrian，校长要你现在去办公室，口令是甘草蟑螂。”

“是的，先生。”他放下手中的叉子，最后瞥了一眼被自己戳成浆糊的通心粉，走出礼堂……


	7. Chapter 7

“早上好，Harry，请坐，我的孩子，希望我没有中断你的用餐。”Dumbledore 坐在办公桌旁边，他的身体似乎散发出柔和的光晕。

“早上好，先生。”男孩吞咽了一下口水，喉结在脖颈处不安地滚动。Dumbledore的笑容总有一种奇妙的，能够令人温暖的亲和力。但这只会令Hadrian无所适从。

“我收到了你的转学申请。不得不说，这不是个令人愉快的消息，我可以真诚地告诉你，孩子，你是我所见过的最优秀的学生之一。”老人的面容几乎比进行时间仪式的天还要苍老，他湛蓝的眼睛里斟露着失望，像薄雾一样在狭小的办公室弥漫。

Hadrian的身体绷紧，大脑里警钟长鸣，这不是一个友好的信号，复杂的情绪和目的杂乱无章地像毛线团一样混杂在Dumbledore的眼底，面前这个老人，绝对不只是为一个学生的转学感到失望。

“我对此感到遗憾，先生。”Hadrian低下头，尽可能地使自己表现得足够真诚，大脑里的神经链条牵拉着齿轮飞速转动，筛选整理出得到德姆斯特朗邀请函的申请措辞。他试图在桌面提交一份高分古魔文答卷，同时，他的手指在桌子下方的黑魔法笔记上停留。

“霍格沃兹会批准一切符合要求的转学申请。”他的想法很容易被洞穿了，压在心底的石头被削去了一半，这是Hadrian从Dumbledore 那里听到的最具有安抚性的话语。

“不过在这之前，请听听我这个老人的陈词滥调。”

Hadrian点头表示同意，即使他身体的每一个细胞都在表达着对眼前话题的抗拒，他仍然不能错过任何得到Dumbledore 计策的机会。

“首先，我要向你道歉，我的孩子。为了保护你的安全，我把你放在了你母亲姐姐的房子里寄养。我低估不知情的人所能造成的伤害。我不会试图恳求你的原谅。”老人传播着显而易见的忧伤，似乎他真的对此感到悔恨。双方足够都清楚，他所懊悔的，很可能只是最终Hadrian加入Voldemort 的结果。

“战争中会有很多孩子需要保护，您大可不必先去保护我。”Hadrian的声音阴冷犀利，他的脖颈僵硬地扭动，他的眼神如同从剑鞘中抽出的利刃，他的手指不由自主向内蜷缩，只要轻压手腕，他就能够弹出魔杖。

Dumbledore 总有能力去做无数次震撼灵魂的关于爱的伟大演讲，但这不是个令人感动的话题，只少不是Hadrian的。

“继续。”

他吐出音节寥寥无几，却是威胁性的，Hadrian咬牙切齿，如野兽露出獠牙，他紧盯着地面上旋转的星球仪，面部肌肉大幅度抽动，Hadrian很清楚，有关自己的一切都在失去控制。

上升的螺旋形蒸汽散发出珍珠白的光泽，一个神志不清的缥缈女声从冥想盆中飘出“将要消灭黑魔王的人接近了……他将在七月末出生于曾经三次击败他的家庭中，黑魔王将标记他为其对等，他将拥有黑魔王没有的力量……其中之一必须死于另一人之手，因为他们无法共存……”

办公室里无法用语言描述的沉默，以不可思议的重量将人们压在座位上，他的带着利刺的卷须缠绕着人们的脖颈，尖锐的割开每一个人的咽喉。

他从未从Voldemort 那里听说过预言，但预言本身是无法被伪造的。有太多可疑的谜团无法被挤压在封闭的口腔，他不由自主张开嘴，抛出他所能想到的一切问题，试图抓住任何能够帮助他整理思绪的东西。

“您对预言的运转方式有所研究吗？先生。是我们的行为实现了预言，还是预言在通过我们去自发实现他本身？”

“恐怕我们不得而知，但我认为，预言有时放大了人们的选择。在预言当事人对其采取行动时，它开始发生并运行。”

庞大的信息涌进Hadrian 的身体，一切都是模糊不清的，如果所谓标记是他额头的伤疤，那么……“什么不被知晓的力量……”Hadrian感觉自己在移动的迷宫里奔跑，总有高墙被无形的力量推动，挡住了他通往终点的方向。在自己已经坦白了他与Voldemort 的灵魂连接后，他们双方都不可能拥有筹码，这太荒谬了。

“想不到吗？你拥有什么？Harry，我们最宝贵的能力，是能够爱的能力，没有人能弄清楚爱是什么，但它无疑是伟大的。所以，不要让仇恨掩埋了我们身上的闪光。”

“您逾越了。”Hadrian往日幽绿色的深不见底的眸子跳跃着火光，他第一次抬头直视Dumbledore 的眼睛，“如果没有其他问题，请允许我离开。”男孩无视了老人眼中痛苦的神色，转身踏上了旋转楼梯。“另外，请叫我Hadrian。”没有余地的，男孩掐灭了最后的火花。

真的，无法改变了？

真的无法改变了。

Hadrian在走廊上奔跑，几乎谵妄。疯癫破碎的声音碎片在他周围咆哮冲撞，像玻璃一样扎进皮肤，“标记”“不为人知的力量”“无法共存”……

模棱两可的文字镌刻在长满青苔的石砖，石砖的下面，是幽冥的深渊……


	8. Chapter 8

Hadrian要离开的那天下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，灰白的天空隐约传来幽婉的哀鸣，暗淡的残光透过厚重的云层上参差不齐的裂口悄然窥视这一切。成群的马人仰望着天空，发出一声嘶鸣般的长叹。这些人类微弱的动作如同燎原的星火，行星的运行轨迹在曼妙的琴声中扭转移动，被无形的丝线缠绕着，与命运纠缠……

……

早晨的猫头鹰像炮弹一样砸进Hadrian装满香肠切片的盘子，那个深褐色的生物抖动着自己在雨水冲刷下蜡质的羽毛，把水珠溅撒在周围盛满食物的杯盘。

Hadrian躲过猫头鹰尖利的灰喙，取下信封。

夹杂银箔的火漆散发出刺眼的金属光泽，Hadrian的手指敬畏地回避了火漆上校徽的浅浮雕，华丽的图案似乎也包含了金属特有的冰冷温度。

Hadrian很快回到自己的房间，把餐桌甩在身后，早餐和接下来要发生的事情相比完全不值得一提。

折纸刀滑动纸页的声音从未如此尖利刺耳，信纸边缘的字迹模糊不清，Hadrian的视线全部聚集在“即刻启程”这几个深红色的字样上。曾属于斯莱特林的Harry Potter 如同阳光下的虚影，被炙烤成灰烬。Hadrian·Potter 是德姆斯特朗的学生，而这锐利修长的字母是无可辩驳的石刻铁证……

……

“如果我没有记错的话，这里是斯莱特林休息室，Granger。”Hadrian 把行李箱推倒身后，

以一种威胁的姿势握住魔杖，难以忍受的目光灼烧般的穿透的Granger 的校服长袍，他偏起头注视着对方僵硬的身体和明显慌乱的肢体语言。

“德姆斯特朗是教黑魔法的，是吗？”失望的眼神像一团棉花堵塞住了Hadrian的喉咙，他把目光从女孩的脸上移开，死死地盯着墙壁上的一条裂缝。

“与你无关，Granger ”他试图用冷酷的声音逼退Granger，他握住魔杖的手指尖发白，他的每一块肌肉绷紧，等待大脑对他的下一个动作发出指令，恶咒在嘴边萦绕，他已经准备好的与其对峙。

“你知道我不反对你学习黑魔法，Harry，你一直很友好，我以为你会回来，但现在你变了……”Granger 的眼睛里灌满了泪水，她的眼底暗波汹涌，深不见底的漩涡中心，酝酿着一场海啸的降临，Hadrian讨厌她语气中所表达的失望和背叛，好像他又成为了那个毫无用处，令人厌恶的怪物；好像他的选择触碰了世界上最庄严神圣的铁律 ，酝酿了无可赦免的罪行。

“我不知道……我不再认识你了，请告诉我，如果这次战争结束，你是不是仍然会站在Voldemort 那边，绞杀所有无辜的麻瓜……”

胸腔上的撞击消失了，Hadrian原本疯狂跳动的心脏似乎沉到了胃里。“是校长告诉你的，对吗？”Hadrian眯起眼睛，他的声音沾染上的冷冽冰霜，进一步冻结了Granger僵硬的身体。

怒吼咬住了嘴唇，把抽噎含在嗓子里，没有发出声音，她的身体在颤抖，但Hadrian无法再对此表示同情。“我知道了。现在我不是了，所以离开吧。”

Hadrian看到了女孩棕色眸子里颤抖的光斑，模糊不清的异样气息从女孩凌乱蓬松的卷发中溢出，那是恐惧钻进灵魂深处的味道。

他试图轻推开女孩，在指尖触碰到Granger 的肩膀时，他看到了她明显的畏缩，然后，她扭头，向远离斯莱特林休息室的走廊奋力奔跑。

她会把阴森的石壁甩到身后，雏鸟拥有一双憧憬光明的眼睛，它的目光永远被黑暗里的残光吸引，她终究会无视黑暗的引诱，离开黑暗的钳制，回到自己明亮的巢穴……而Hadrian此刻正在这一点放在口腔里反复咀嚼，只为从这戏剧性地演变中找到一丝真实感。

…………

……

“如果你现在是来向我表述你有多么厌恶我 ，你最好在我发射第一个恶咒前离开，与我断绝关系的决定权在你手上。”Hadrian在Black 面前停下，魔杖被举到了一个威胁的高度，杖尖迸溅出不详的红色火花，危险的温度烧焦了男人立起的衣领。他无需思索就可以大胆假设Black 在这里的原因，而他已经厌倦了所有隐晦的肢体动作和空洞的威胁。

“我永远不会这么做。”男人的目光在周围逃窜，像一扇打开的窗户，无需窥探即可透穿男人内心那片真实的柔软。

“为什么？”手中的魔杖变得沉重，威胁的笑容消失了。

“我没资格这么做，我亏欠了你11年。”是我的行为间接导致的你的选择。肺部的空气被抽走，无力感像电流一般在神经见产生连锁反应Black感觉自己像搁浅在沙滩的鱼，艰难的用干涸的腮汲取刀割般的空气。

疯狂的笑声把Black缝制的悲悯的自我束缚的网撕碎。

常年训练后的优雅如丝绸从Hadrian的身上滑落消失，露出了粗犷的，不羁的砾石。

“我Hadrian·James ·Potter, 宣布放弃Sirius ·Black的生命之债。”Hadrian举起魔杖，如野兽般露出了阴冷的獠牙，对准对方的要害。

“好了吗？”

“不，还不够。”Hadrian眯起眼睛，如同狩猎者捕食猎物前的征兆，魔杖的尖端发出刺眼的闪光，男人抓住了男孩的手臂。

“我，Sirius ·Black，以我的生命起誓，不会以任何形式伤害Hadrian·James·Potter。”

男孩甩开了他的手，太迟了，金色的丝线在手腕上凝聚成行，流动着向手臂延展。

“我不会这样做的，你疯了。”Hadrian彻底放弃了以魔杖作为威胁，他抓住对方的衣领，用力摇晃。

“偏执骄傲的特性是Black家族的礼物。”男人笑了，露出两排洁白整齐的牙齿。

指尖变得无力，Hadrian松开手，用指关节按压着太阳穴，“这并不能改变你疯了这个事实。”

“Hadrian，不要妄想让一个Black 后悔。”男人把男孩拉入拥抱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我对赫敏的离开感到遗憾，但我想不到一个完全合适理由挽留她，身为麻瓜出身的女巫，她独立强势的风格迫使她做出背离哈利的选择。
> 
> 我试图还原邓布利多校长的性格，个人认为目前还算成功。
> 
> 我出于私心把西里斯塑造得更加成熟和包容，因为我不希望原著中哈利周围的所有人都因为哈利的选择而轻而易举地离开他。
> 
> 生活就是这样，会有人离开，会有人留下。


	9. End 系列德姆斯特朗设定

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是伏哈长篇End系列的德姆斯特朗设定。把它放上来也是为了得到大家的意见。  
> 把它当做一个番外，我会在文中试图渗透这些信息，但对此并不是很有信心，所以，它需要被独立展示出来。

地点：官方资料只有大致地区在北欧。比较常见（我见过）的同人设定有瑞典和挪威。

有不准确资料显示罗琳2000年12月9日在Gasglow Maggie's 癌症关怀中心读书活动中提到，“Jo thinks that Durmstrang is in northern Scandinavia - the very north of Sweden or Norway.”

我又查了一下，斯堪的纳维亚地区确实与书中少的可怜的描写想联系。

所以我就选择了Scandinavia（斯堪的纳维亚）北部，位于丹麦，瑞典，芬兰，挪威的北部。

刚好与前几章挪威代表的会议演讲有关。

而斯堪的纳维亚拥有极具北欧特色的极光，这是地处英国的霍格沃兹绝对不可能有的。

挪威的渔村博物馆令我印象深刻，虽然我在扒地图的时候没有找到博物馆到斯堪的纳维亚的路线，整个地况很荒凉（大概是不通吧，哈，哈，哈太靠北了什么都没有）

赫敏曾说过，城堡受魔法保护，不可标记，在麻瓜看来可能只是一片废墟，我选用了废弃的渔村和墓地作为未被允许进入的人眼中的德姆斯特朗，毕竟瑞士和挪威的渔村也是很有名了。（虽然渔村和斯堪的纳维亚离的非常远，但这并不影响我生拉硬拽……令人头秃）

城堡外观：我选择的深灰色的色调，这个不再过多解释。本来是想避免哥特式建筑，毕竟霍格沃兹就是，但是，巴洛克大胆的配色和习惯性的圆顶好像和德姆斯特朗不太搭，洛可可就更不可能了，这个风格更具浪漫色彩。（个人观点）所以，就还是选择哥特式建筑。

语言：根据克鲁姆在第四册的表现，肯定不是英语，介于End 1黑魔王与德国的会议中是Hadrian担任临时翻译，德语在北欧的运用勉强不是特别少，所以就敲定德语了。

学科：我目前不打算有太多改动，不过应该会换掉占卜和黑魔法防御，应该会有一到两门名称隐晦的黑魔法科目，部分课程的名字也需要改动，最好是与故事线接轨。（坑越挖越大）

分院：并未从三强争霸赛中看到任何分院的影子，所以，让我们假设，分院仪式是霍格沃兹的特产。

由于德姆斯特朗的生源十分广泛，文化习俗的包容与冲突，地区，血液的观点又是一个独特的内容。（我仿佛看到的铺天盖地向我席卷的资料）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目前就这样，如果有更新会在文章后面提及。
> 
> 一千个人心中有一千个德姆斯特朗。:）
> 
> 如有错误欢迎指出。


	10. Chapter 10

Hadrian用手指扣住船体边沿，修剪整齐的指甲在潮湿的木头上留下划痕，甲板在飞速旋转上升，眩晕感把他囚禁在怀抱里，身体与新的感觉相处不佳。

他终于有能力睁开眼睛去捂住自己试图干呕的嘴，他发现随从人员的眼神在娱乐中大幅度倾斜。

他们被墨绿色的漩涡抛出水面，把身体靠在船板上，Hadrian沉默地看着一旁的男人抽出一根雪茄，点上火，等待着余波平静。

银白色的碎光在深不可测的湖水中起伏荡漾，被翻卷的浪花撞击得支零破碎，斯堪的纳维亚地区特有的绚丽极光在他的皮肤上投下了变幻莫测的绿色光影，眼睛被尽可能地睁大了，暴露在寒风中，被冰冷的空气冲刷着。惊叹声完美地卡在喉咙里，大脑丧失了对面部表情的克制能力。

他们似乎处于一个废弃的渔村，密集的半坍塌的茅草屋搭建出诡异的几何构架，破旧的风车在风中摇摇欲坠，生锈的支柱似乎随时可能拦腰折断，砸倒一大片麦田。

没有人会主动踏入这里，Hadrian瞻望着远方隐约虚幻的墓碑和十字架轮廓，手指不由自主地拉紧深红色的学院斗篷，刺骨的雾气扶上了他的脊背，这里就像一片自动圈画出的寂禁之地，散发着能够冻结心脏的冰冷气息。

欢迎来到德姆斯特朗，Hadrian·James·Potter ，我是咒术学教授Karlsson 。”随行的男人挡住他的身体，眼前是一片堪称荒蛮的碎石地，公式化的欢迎致词不是对Hadrian说的，那是古老城堡的启示语，无形的力量牵引着Hadrian的手指向前伸展，眼前幻象般闪烁扭曲的深灰色哥特古堡逐渐清晰，堡顶的黑曜石时钟碰撞出雄厚低浊的声音，令Hadrian的灵魂为之震颤，宏伟的建筑与它身后环绕的连密的雪山在Hadrian的眼中拥有了庄重的尊严。

……

Hadrian尽可能步伐连贯地走上台阶，在行走的同时保存身体的优雅流畅，走廊的光线很暗，黑色的地板和深红的墙壁夺走了烛台燃烧出的大部分光热，周围是寂静的，杂乱的脚步声围困在走廊的顶端孤独的回荡。

墙壁上没有移动的画像，取而代之的是用不同金属打造的奖牌，走廊每一个拐角安置着透明的玻璃橱窗，放满了刻有古老咒语与赞美颂词的人形雕塑，显然是多届学生留下的。

德姆斯特朗重视荣誉。这里就像是一座巨大的功勋纪录馆，所有象征着成功的物证都会在这里陈列。

“学生获得的所有奖牌都留有一份复制品被存放在展台或者墙壁。安置在城堡的各个角落。”Karlsson走在前面，以略带瑞典口音的德语向他介绍着德姆斯特朗的运行原则。

“明天会有学生带您参观城堡，我们一致认为，您需要更早的熟悉这里。”Hadrian看不到他的表情 ，他的语峰是冷冽的，如同山顶纯净而不含杂质的坚冰。“是的，Karlsson教授。”中立的回答使Hadrian得到了对方一个轻微的点头。

再次看到明亮的灯光，恍若隔世的不真实感在脑海中滞留，投下挥之不去的阴影。教室席上的演讲声似乎很遥远，严肃的命令语气没有Voldemort丝滑声音中的尖利的威胁，也缺乏Dumbledore表面的诙谐与柔和，它是完全陌生的，令人不适，Hadrian暗自攥紧拳头，不安的感觉在他的皮肤上刺戳。

“我想不必我再过多强调，我们正在经历一场战争，我们身处于危险之中，很多家庭都遭遇了不可挽回的损失，我们周围的同学也不得不承受接二连三的恶性攻击事件。”教师席上Karkaroff缕着自己的山羊胡，高傲的气泡在他的声音里漂浮，自负的语气如同话语中的杂质，Hadrian从来没有感受过他的声音如此令人厌恶。

“我们请来了外援，Hadrian·Potter 先生，他是战争所需植物的提供者，他将加入我们，和我们一同学习，并且保护我们的安全。”他以一种骄傲的目光灼烧了Hadrian的斗篷，礼堂里的眼睛几乎全部被吸引着停留在他的身上，那些傲慢的，轻蔑的，疑惑的目光，没有政客面具上糖衣的包裹，毫无掩饰地夹杂着善意或恶意。

Hadrian的眼睛变窄了，窒息的黑暗抓住他的身体，只是一瞬间，Hadrian逃脱的束缚，在把情感向垃圾一样推向一边。他给了Karkaroff一个谨慎的点头，接过了对方略带汗渍的手。

“我是Hadrian·Potter。很荣幸能与大家一同在这里学习，我们将会竭尽全力减少战争为我们带来的伤害，尽可能挽回我们所蒙受的损失。”他略做停顿，以领导者的目光俯视人群，没有人为“战争”一词的出现而萎缩，这座学校为学生们铸造了相当牢固的心理预设。这会让事情变得稍微容易一些。

Hadrian顺着Karkaroff的手指向属于自己的位置走去，他的嘴角勾起一丝不易察觉的微笑，他需要享受这片刻的庆幸，因为之后的每一天，都将是散发着疯狂与血腥味的拉锯战。


	11. Chapter 11

当Karkaroff不再在教师席上拉扯着单调的音符。Hadrian终于能够把目光转向桌子上的餐盘。食物很丰盛，出于对广泛生源的考虑，这些盘子里几乎容纳了整个欧洲的食谱，但它们似乎放弃了油炸的烹饪方式。

“有事吗？”Hadrian打破了沉默间微妙的平衡，他拿定了注意，他不会允许自己像笼子里的珍稀动物般处于观赏地位。

“没有，只是，学校为什么会派一个孩子来保护我们。”一个奇怪的男孩，这是Hadrian凭借第一印象留下的评价。

他的肩膀因为畏惧而向后倾倒，而他的语气充满了碎玻璃般尖刻的质疑，他有着倔强支棱的深棕色头发，他深黄色的眸子目光涣散，Hadrian可以轻易透过瞳孔深邃的黑暗隧道看到男孩内部分裂的高墙，他是一个行走的矛盾。

“我想校长大概夸大了某些东西，不必太过担心，你是？”Hadrian的声音是圆滑而甜美的，社交式的微笑面具悄无声息地滑上皮肤，每一块肌肉都张合有度。

“Albert·Fernando”他的声音完全萎缩了，失去的之前强硬的做派，与他的肢体动作保持一致。

Hadrian向对方伸出手，病态的好奇心掌控了他的一部分大脑，这将是个容易操控的目标，有趣的是，他总有能力让对方为之倾倒。

“你好，我是，”

“混血。”

耳旁传来了重击，不合时宜声音在Hadrian的身边爆炸。

“不好意思，你是？”Hadrian转过身，眉峰挑到了一个不可思议的高度。他的表情是狩猎性的，带着野兽阴冷的爪牙，不知从何时开始，他已经放弃了以保守的目光作为面具。

金发碧眼，以及他深入骨髓的血腥而又愚蠢的高傲，他极有可能来自东欧，并且身世宏伟。

Hadrian双唇合拢，驳回了脑海中所有的臆想，火焰在他的身体里燃烧，灼伤了他的胃部，他放下了刀叉，以一种警惕的姿态等待对方下一句尖利的嘲讽。

“你没资格知道。”对方像是驱赶苍蝇般粗鲁地挥动手臂，傲慢的触手从他的口中溢出，挑衅着周围的空气，他的每一步都在把Hadrian推往与克制相反的方向。

“你应该感到荣幸，你是建校以来唯一一个带着肮脏的血统进入学校的学生。”

“有趣的观点，Nilsen。如果你继续说下去，我会确保你是建校以来第一个在三年级被开除的学生。”

一个深色皮肤的男孩站在Nilsen的身后，他的身高是惊人的，绝对不会是三年级，Hadrian不得不站起来接住对方示好的手，友善的光环稳定地在他周围旋转。“Bryant·Dubois，第七级德姆斯特朗级长，很期待明天早上八点与你参观城堡。”…………

……

从休息室到到礼堂的路没有想象中的困难，德姆斯特朗的楼梯与霍格沃兹的相比相当安分守己，玻璃橱窗里陈列的形状各异的奖牌优秀地担任了指示牌的工作，Hadrian确保了自己是周末的走廊上唯一一个人，但当他到达礼堂的时候，Dubois正在餐桌旁向他挥手。

“早上好，我们会先去地下走廊，这花费不了多长时间，然后，我们将享受这一天。”

…………

……

血红色的斑驳在昏暗的墙壁上触目惊心，Hadrian可以轻易想象到血液飞溅在石砖上所塑造出的独特图案，空气中混杂着血液的甜腥，失败药水的焦糊，灰尘和腐败的味道。

没有任何自然产生的光线能够透过这里，狭小的走廊被深色的虚影笼罩着，望不到尽头。这里似乎属于一片独立的，被世界所遗忘的空间。

轻微的窒息感捂住了人们的嘴，他们小心翼翼地维持着走廊的寂静，向更加黑暗的地方走去。

“这里是地下教室，走廊里所有的房间都是提供给学生独自进行实验用的，家养小精灵会对房间进行清理，但学生要为无法复原的部分负责。”Dubois在尽头的石墙前面停下，他的语气缺乏热情，这个男孩显然比Hadrian受到了更多的影响。

“那个是？”墙壁上残留的魔法带着未知的诱人卷须，吸引着Hadrian的目光在石壁上停留。

“只是一个普通的石刻标记，据说是当年Grindelwald留下的。”Dubois侧过身，露出完整的死亡圣器标记。魔法有生命般轻微刺蛰着Hadrian的皮肤，引诱他去触摸石壁。光滑沟壑里有暗红的血液循环流动，他散发着那种独属于黑魔法的野性气息，令人为之沉醉。

“走吧，我们去楼上。这里真的不怎么令人愉快。”

Dubois的步子很急，Hadrian不得不加快步伐，他看不到浅浮雕流动的血液。魔法似乎抓住了他的手臂，以别样的方式试图挽留，Hadrian情不自禁的转头，刻有标记的石墙似乎移动了一点，隐约露出一条浅色的缝隙……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 让我来总结一下End 3目前所出现的疑点：1德姆斯特朗奇怪的攻击事件2监狱的蝴蝶3真实的预言4奇怪的标记5Hadrian惊人的魔法感知力和超强天赋
> 
> 6垃圾作者持续性骗赞失败:）


	12. Chapter 12

“我一直有些好奇，混血和纯血真的在魔力上有较大差距吗？”他们正在走向城堡后面的空地，一旦离开那条被黑暗熏染风蚀的空洞走廊，Dubois的语气明显变得明快起来，愉快的音节像跳跃的小精灵粉尘在周围迸发着，发出轻微爆破的声响。

“在黑魔法方面或许吧，我很难去了解这个，但在其他科目，不是的。”Hadrian漫不经心地回答着，他的目光被远处山脚下雪花覆盖的冻土所吸引。那些白色的晶体反射着刺眼的阳光，渗入黑色的冰冷土地，带着哀婉悲伤的模样。

“很壮观，不是吗？”Dubois深色的眼睛望向天空，“这个季节原本会有一些植物，但是在攻击事件开始的时候，政府试图派遣摄魂怪来到这片土地。”他的手看似无意地滑上Hadrian的肩膀，带来异样的电流。

“你能想象吗？一夜之间，一切都枯萎了，所有的颜色随之消失，周围只剩下摄魂怪嘎吱作响的呼吸声。”

矛盾……

“这种以腐朽为生命的生物，他们为灵魂蒙上了恐惧的阴影，创造了偏执的高墙，用钢铁铸造着疯狂与绝望，酿造并歌颂着死寂与荒凉。”  
矛盾……

Hadrian探究的目光投射在Dubois的脸上，最终定格在对方的眼睛里。他的语言带着致命的诱导性，他的瞳孔因为兴奋而扩张，他异常流利地朗诵着富有诗意的语言篇章，似乎是发表一场宏伟的演讲。

“我对此感到遗憾。”Hadrian点了点头，如实说到，露出一副理解的表情。

“摄魂怪没有什么作用，人们仍然在遭受攻击。董事会为此进行了两场会议，最终决定把摄魂怪遣送回府。然后，你出现了。”

冷笑悄无声息地滑上了Hadrian的嘴角。

每一个保证都具有一定魔法效应，Hadrian能够想象到他悲惨的头颅是如何工作的，他用于进攻的牙齿暴露在过于明显的位置，他拖动着同情的牌垒，妄图使自己立下保护德姆斯特朗的证明。

“所以我接替了摄魂怪的工作，希望我能够使用人类大脑所独有的智慧，在一切都不可挽回之前。”Hadrian以朗诵般的节奏吟唱着，戏谑的目光在Dubois的眼中攀爬。

Dubois给了对方一个轻浮的假笑，“看来你说的对，血统有些时候并不重要，请叫我Bryant。”

Hadrian挑起眉毛，拍掉了自己肩膀上的手。失落感在他的腹部抓挠，他本希望获得更加尖锐的胜利品味。“你准备就这样走到雪山脚下吗？那将是一个可观的壮举。”

“事实上，前方有一个魁地奇球场，然后，我们会回去查看教室，不过对你而言，最重要的是校长办公室。”

Hadrian给予对方一个微弱的点头，这是正确的，不得不承认，他那劣迹斑斑的头脑足够敏锐，这也很大程度上展现了Dubois成为领导者的原因。

参观城堡这一事件再一次成为他们工作的重点。

他们互相投掷着恶劣的玩笑，走遍城堡各个角落，在堡垒顶部的平台观看稀疏零散的阳光在连绵的山檐投射出沉闷呆滞的光线……


	13. Chapter 13

Hadrian在晚餐的时间拿到了他的课表，新学校的时间安排并没有他想象中的拥挤，校方已经为他选择了他所需要的所有科目：咒术学，变形学，黑暗艺术，植药学，生物研究，古语言研究计算以及飞行训练。

他的目光锁定在布满了陌生词汇的羊皮纸上。身体向图书馆的方向倾斜。入学来的第一个问题躺在他的眼前，首先，他需要了解这些科目的内容和运作形式。

……

过高的期望很快被打破了，事实上，除了疲惫感，图书馆为他带来的帮助几乎是微不足道的。当Hadrian走进黑暗艺术的教室，他的身体几乎像褪色的老照片一样迅速变成灰色。

用金属，木头拼凑出来的假人在房间僵硬地行走，他们疯狂的扭曲着每一个球状关节，复杂的内部构造发出低沉的轰鸣。

教室的后面，残缺不全的假人堆叠着垒起高墙。它们的身体被极其凶残的方式切割和撕碎，参差不齐的边缘带着明显的烧焦痕迹，如果这些人物是真实的，他将面对一个标准的Voldemort 庄园地牢。

Hadrian的手指不由自主地挤压着太阳穴，他不得不提醒自己，即使它与Voldemort 本人的训练相比微不足道，但这仍然不是光明巫师定义中“正义”的学校。

教室后方的门被打开，狡猾的风溜进了角落的油灯，渗透进窗子的稀疏阳光成为昏暗房间的唯一光源。

“早上好，只是站在这里，不要动那些工具。”男人穿过教室，整齐的褐色长发在身后摆动，他错过了Hadrian，以十分自然的姿势坐在教室一角的凳子上，用手稿挡住了脸。

一种强烈的感觉在Hadrian的胸腔里升腾，油灯里的微弱火焰注定不能在男人身后的风中幸存。

Mercedes Hoffmann，黑暗艺术的教授，以宏伟的身世背景在多次战争中强硬的保持中立。 如果他真的有传闻中的一半激进，在没有利益关系的网络保护下，过多的政治因素会使Hadrian被迫接受他的压榨，他不禁为自己不必进行更多的交谈感到欣慰。 

释怀感只持续了几分钟便游丝般的消散了，当他发现没有更多的学生进入教室时，尴尬和恐慌缠绕住了他的身体。

“黑暗艺术课程通常在晚饭后，学生可以利用自习时间去医疗翼处理伤口，但由于你的特殊情况，学校为你每天多加了一节课。”男人湛蓝色的眼睛遍布着不屑的网络，“我为此付出了双倍的劳动，证明你值得。”

杖尖划出的红色火光是一个信号。那些附魔人偶以偏执诡异的姿态向他靠近，不详的光线在它们的手指闪烁，周围的空间开始变得狭小。

这些工具会主动攻击吗？它们将如何识别？他们是否能够隐藏躲闪？数不清的问题瞬间全部涌向大脑，限制了他的行动。

一种疯狂的思想在脑海中凝聚成型，他蹲在角落，试图在可悲的时间里观察分析出对方的攻击方式。

“愣着干什么，你以为这里会用真人给你宰吗？左边！”Hadrian向左倾斜身体，手指忍不住蜷缩，黑魔王从来没有用过如此强烈的语气与他说话，他最多会在自己倒下后把手指探进伤口，享受自己的喘息。

他的目光跟随咒语到达魔咒扫过的地方，瞳孔剧烈收缩，光斑在眼睛中不稳定地震荡着。Hadrian毫不怀疑，如果没有刚才的转身，他将倒在地板上，用手捧住自己的肠子。这显然不是为普通学生所安排的训练。

“蹲下！”

“注意你身后！”

“绊倒右边的！”

…………

衬衫被血水和汗水浸透了，身体开始无法及时跟随大脑的思考。那些不知疲倦，没有疼痛感的机器随着自身零件的剥落，行动愈发疯狂。  
Hadrian爆掉了正面人偶的头部，用魔法短暂地安抚了自己的肩膀，翻转身体砍断了侧面钳制住他的手。

然后，所有可怖的行动停止了。地板上散落着木偶片状的头颅，碎裂的眼球和残破的四肢。Hoffmann站在他身后，居高临下地看着他，手里提着一个完整的躯体。

“我不知道上级是如何指定木偶发出的魔咒的，但一次误判足以要了你的命，你应该为自己的身份负责。”男人以极不情愿的姿态把男孩拉起来。“先去对面医疗室，然后直接去上植药课。”他看了一眼Hadrian，像是最后的施舍，然后走出教室。

Hadrian对着男人的背影发呆，到目前为止，有太多的事情是超自然的。唯一可以确定的是，Hoffmann眼睛里一瞬间的困惑，他在奇怪什么？


	14. Chapter 14

植药学相比较而言要轻松的多。

Hadrian选择了和Fernando使用同一张桌子，不只是因为对方在开学宴对他表现出了足够多的兴趣，他以自信而优越的姿态站立在植药学的教室中央，理所当然地接受教授的微笑。

植药学教授是一位温和的女性，她愿意给予学生与植物相同的耐心。Hadrian敢肯定，即使学生们在桌面上进行一场暴躁的小石子比赛，也不会引起她一个轻微的皱眉。

但是遗憾的是，那些被她给予耐心的植物并没有像它的伺养者那样平易近人。Hadrian 在握紧魔杖时如实思索着。

赫希奥德藤蔓，北欧的“死神之蔓”，由于具有迅速而致命的攻击性而被命名。

它巨大深紫色花瓣在刺眼的阳光下呈现出毒质的金属光泽，隐约可见网络状的银色毒液在叶片背面流淌，仿佛下一秒就会为生命带来死亡冰冷的温度。他长满尖刺的卷须盘曲匍匐在玻璃罩上，末端深深地钉进防护网。

“非常优秀的自我防护意识，孩子们。”Costa的拍手声在寂静中格外清脆响亮，带着明快的节奏和闪耀的笑容，使Hadrian 产生一种华而不实的错觉。

“这株赫希奥德藤蔓仅作展示，我有能力保护大家的安全。”Hadrian 不由自主地向后转身，没有人收起魔杖，所有人都选择固执地保持谨慎，把生命托付给别人是愚蠢的。

Costa教授只是点了点头表示理解，继续开始她的演讲。“它的卷须从缠绕到猎物到注射毒液的时间不超过三秒，请记住，赫希奥德藤蔓的毒液是没有解毒剂。”她略做停顿，环视四周，目光坚实地注视着大家畏缩的表情，似乎对自己的演讲成果感到满意。

“所以，在发觉自己成为目标之后，用你所能做到的最快速度，切割掉它顶端的囊泡，使用你的极限！像这样。”Costa教授圆润的手指伸向口袋，浅棕色的魔杖杖尖在离开衣料的瞬间向上滑动，连出一条流畅的弧线。亮白色的光弧停滞在距离玻璃罩1英尺的地方，被无形的力量冲散，像是兑现了之前的承诺。

她柔和的波形魔法被赋予了锋利的棱角，如同决堤的海啸，带着浓烈的窒息感，一种可怕的预想缠绕在Hadrian 身上，每一位敌人都会成为这魔法浪涛下的溺亡者。

转身即逝，当Hadrian回过神来，Costa的波状魔法尾正在随着巫师本身，所剩无几的游丝平静的在周围游荡。

周围的空气不再安逸了，浓厚的危机感压在温室的玻璃棚顶，从细小的缝隙渗入墙壁，在闷热的空间游走。

Costa无疑接受过良好的训练，如果她愿意，她一定能成为最优秀的间谍，她温和的魔法光环是任何珠宝无法比拟的无价财富。

“很惊讶？Costa教授的防御魔法一直是顶流的，每年城堡的魔法加固工作一半都由她来完成。”Fernando仰视着玻璃罩顶端那片被咒语切割过的痕迹，他的眼睛里充斥着敬仰的碎片。

“你仰慕他。”陈述句。对方最放松的时刻，Hadrian 如同捕食者，释放出试探的卷须。

“你在观察我。”Fernando倚在椅背上，四肢伸展，肌肉松弛，全然没有昨天萎缩的模样。

Hadrian 眯起眼睛，目光执拗地停滞在面前的碗里，注视着赫希奥德的根茎。

“其实也没什么大不了的，我们都在做同样的事。”Fernando把双手伸进碗里，十指交错，挤压那段看似坚硬的柱状根茎，那是本节课需要处理的材料。

“我不再质疑魔法部的决定了，你看上去很苍老。”玻璃碗被磕在桌面上，清脆的撞击声刺痛了Hadrian 的耳膜。

“什么？”后者把手中的银制小刀插进根茎里。“所以你认为，我是喝了缩龄剂的成年巫师吗？”他抬起眼睛，一个荒谬可笑的表情从他的嘴角和眼角流出来。

“我不知道，但我的感觉从来没错过，你看起来很苍老。”Fernando轻晃了一下脑袋，停下手里的操作，用沾满粘液的手指了指Hadrian 的碗“顺便一提，你把茎的内胆捅破了。”

Hadrian对着自己的碗皱眉，根茎切口处正在源源不断地溢出黄绿色的汁水。

“你不喜欢植药学。”

“植物们怕我。”Hadrian 把小刀拔出来，泄愤般扔在地上，用手指用力挤压，无视一旁恼人的目光。

唯一的幸运是，下一节古语言研究计算不用和他一起上，Fernando昨天在睡前提到过，他将去天文台完成角宿一的论文。


	15. Chapter 15

周五的晚宴，被德姆斯特朗的学生们戏称为“猫头鹰之宴”。即使德姆斯特朗本没有对信封的收发时间加以限制，这里的家长们似乎更加习惯于在周五的晚上送出信件，以得到及时的回复。

Hadrian 的挚友们，作为向来尊重古老传统的斯莱特林，显然以悉知这一习俗并能够遵循传统而骄傲。这或许也是Hadrian整整一周没有收到任何信件的原因。

当深沉悠长的撞击声从悬挂在城堡顶端的石英钟中传出，在城堡以及周围空旷的雪地里游荡，鸟类杂乱的鸣叫声与远处浓厚的云层混杂在一起，涌进大厅的菱形窗户。

Nilsen正在大肆炫耀着猫头鹰为他送来的进口龙皮短靴，Hadrian 甚至不屑于施舍给对方一个眼神，显而易见，那个男孩的自满如气球般膨胀着，迅速填充着他毫无储备的身体，吞噬掉他为数不多的智商。

来不及将Nilsen 与Dursley做比较，Hadrian 的思考被刺耳的摩擦声打断了，Voldemort 的乌鸦正站在Hadrian 面前的桌子上，傲慢地伸出爪子把Hadrian 的餐盘推向一边，然后开始抓挠绑在自己另一只腿上的信封。这是他惯用的威胁姿势，如果Hadrian 不立刻将信封取下来，它将被锋利的喙撕成碎片，沦为示威的牺牲品。

Hadrian 一面心不在焉地拿出盘子里的肉片来敷衍它，一面用另一只手伸展折叠起来的纸片。只是寥寥几笔，零散地勉强能拼凑成句子。

“执行首要的。”

沉重的空气铺天盖地地压在Hadrian 身上，Voldemort 几乎在明示他深入德姆斯特朗不可测地政治游戏，在注定的第二次战争之前，他需要捕获足够多的，坚实牢固的，有影响力的魁偶线。

Hadrian 太了解Voldemort 了，为了他不断编织的网络保持完美，他必须保证信封不被拦截，未来的几年里，自己将被迫置身事外，邮件中将会排除关于组织的一切事物。

一种灼热的失望感在侵蚀着身体。Hadrian 咽了咽口水，偏执的把目光定格在桌面上，直到背后传来Fernando惊恐的喊叫。

Hadrian 顺着Fernando的手指扬起头，哑然失笑，一只巨大灰鹗在礼堂上空盘旋着，突然向下俯冲，把它巨大的爪子抓进Hadrian 的斗篷长袍，印有Malfoy 家徽的信封被精准无误地甩到Hadrian 的腿上，Hadrian 认识它，那是Draco 口中常抱怨的那只家里最暴躁的猫头鹰。

信件的内容照例是一些充满着马尔福式的抱怨的日常琐事，而对Hadrian 拒绝接受自己双面镜谈话的恶劣行为的严厉诉讼与警告占据  
近乎四分之三的内容，以至于潦草的“POTTER! ”字样几乎填满了整张Malfoy 家名贵的信纸。

Hadrian嘴角上扬起了轻微的弧度，他几乎可以想象到那个耳根通红的男孩气急败坏的尖利喊叫，而这样口是心非的抱怨贴合地填充了Hadrian被失落感腐蚀的空洞身体。

…………

……

Hadrian呻吟着拉伸了身体，取消了周围的警戒咒，在对着双面镜听完了Draco 一晚上的抱怨后，他几乎要为黑夜的逝去哀悼。

帷幕被拉开了，Fernando反常地坐在桌前，凝视着云层中跳跃着的闪电，和斜倾进窗子的零星雨水。

“你在干什么？”Hadrian 不经意地问到，反手把双面镜塞进床单。

“猫头鹰之宴是德姆斯特朗学生的调侃，但今晚确实是猫头鹰之夜。”

“什么？”Hadrian 的动作停顿了一下，作为对这样唐突的回答的回应。

“这是德姆斯特朗的规定，所有特殊的或者记录重大事件的信封都会在每月第一个周五夜晚十二点送达，城堡的魔法会保护它们不被除收件人以外的人阅览或者篡改。”

“你收到过吗？”

“我吗？从来没有，这个时间送来的信太过重要了，通常关乎生命或是政治，但你会收到。”  
Hadrian用金刚石般坚硬的目光注视着Fernando，观察着后者摇曳的烛光下眼睛中奇异跳动的光斑。

对方示意Hadrian 转身，一只猫头鹰停留在Hadrian 的书桌上，模糊的光线下分辨不出羽毛的颜色，它偏转头部，诡异的黄瞳缠绕住“猎物”的身体，惨淡的月光下拉长的阴影遮挡住红木桌上一片斑驳的蜡痕。

Hadrian 给了眼前的“猎手”一个轻微的点头，像是获得准许一般，猫头鹰移开踩在信封上的爪子，等待Hadrian 把它抽走。

“请将猫头鹰送往德姆斯特朗的猫头鹰棚，它能够寄送我们的信件，如果需要面谈，信封里的门钥匙可以帮助你离开德姆斯特朗的结界。我将为你提供你需要的帮助。  
G.G.”

Hadrian 烧掉的信封，只留下信封里一枚银制的纽扣，那是Grindelwald 口中的门钥匙。羊皮纸上的字迹流畅，优美，笃定，带着魔王般不可一世的语气。中年Grindelwald 眼睛里那抹算计的神采在Hadrian 脑海中若隐若现，投下挥之不去的阴影。

来自深不见底灵魂的深渊的震颤使Hadrian 意识到自己正在被动地陷入泥沼，不可名状之物禁锢住他的身体，将他拖往内心深处那片汇聚着最黑暗的恐惧的旷野。

名为“真相”的怪诞潜伏在窒息感中蠕动着，等待着被发现的那一刻，他跟随着“未知”的游丝游离，一面无法自拔地捕捉着来自无尽疆界的一缕痕迹，一面等待那必然的，为人熟知的毁灭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以防万一，我模仿了霍华德大师的描写方式:）  
> 让我们复习一下狗作者end3现在的坑  
> 1德姆斯特朗奇怪的攻击事件  
> 2监狱的蝴蝶  
> 3真实的预言  
> 4奇怪的标记  
> 5Hadrian惊人的魔法感知力和超强天赋  
> 6“你看起来很苍老”  
> 7 Grindelwald 的奇怪来信


	16. Chapter 16

Hadrian 披着隐身衣穿过礼堂前方的空地，德姆斯特朗的深夜没有树林低沉的喧响，只有狂风清扫着道路上白雪留下的残痕。

脚下的石阶似乎比上一次更加漫长。单调寂寥的脚步声在没有尽头的岩洞里徘徊回响。Hadrian 抚摸着光滑的石壁，感受着墙面凹凸不平的沙砾为指尖带来的轻微刺痛。

这些夹杂着细微声响的颗粒与空间变幻莫测的魔法场以一种微妙的平衡共振。一种不属于普通人类的感官在这混杂着各式魔法残余的黑暗中嘶嘶作响，似乎某种沉重的事实在走廊尽头的石墙后面静伺着，在被埋葬中潜伏，等待着被挖出地表的那一刻。

急促的脚步声在那刻有浅浮雕的石墙前停下，Hadrian 抬起手，手指一寸寸地向前试探着，推动着空气……

手指触电般不由自主地缩了回去，惊愕的表情浮现在脸上，他的手指无障碍地坚硬的实体，有什么东西划破了他的指尖，他紧盯着自己正在迅速愈合的伤口皱眉，感受着石壁的震荡，沉睡的嗜血怪物似乎被唤醒了。

石壁上镌刻的死亡圣器符号在消失 那些标志着魔法的怪异纹路逐渐散去，只留下一个空荡的，带着孤寂凹槽的墙壁，和一些被人为打磨的浅薄的几乎不可辨识的魔纹符号。

“秘密”？Hadrian 向前走进一步，以确认自己眼前所看到的景象，唯一的英文符号在这异国的土地上显得格格不入。

墙壁显然无法感知语言，没有任何魔法能够做到这一点，石壁中央的凹槽呈现出平滑标准的正方体切面，这是什么样的秘密？具有实体的，需要魔法的，与死亡圣器与魔王的造物密切联系在一起……

一系列可以构成诡秘传说的荒谬要素正在迅速成型。原先丝蛹般凌乱的缠绕着，自我束缚的思绪逐渐解体，以游离伸展的丝线捕捉着悬浮在周围的零散拼图。

这就是Grindelwald引导他来到德姆斯特朗的原因吗？Grindelwald 当年创造空间的真相。

Hadrian 从自己巨大的学院斗篷口袋里取出空间，猩红的微光正在这个小立方体的表面跳动着。

将空间随身携带是他与Grindelwald 谈话后便养成的习惯，而这个习惯将随着空间一起被滞留在这个洞穴，被毁灭，或者被遗忘。

Hadrian 活动了一下在持续的紧张感中麻木僵硬的手指，将空间用力挤压进石墙的凹槽，切合完美。

空气失去了气体的性质，变得沉重而凝滞，魔法暴力地滚动着，灼伤了Hadrian 的手指，心脏如同野兽在胸腔里横冲直撞，兴奋感沿着神经燃烧遍身体的每一个细胞。

地面的震动越来越剧烈，碎石砸落的沉闷响声仿佛是洞穴坍塌的末日计时，理智和求生欲要求Hadrian 原路折返，向身后的一缕微光奋力奔跑，而对未知力量的渴望和对黑暗偏执的信任使他无视身体发出的警告牢牢钉死在这片土地，这个此时在Hadrian 眼中拥有了无尽魔力和秘密的石壁前方。

虚空中仿佛跳动着妖精的粉尘，带有蛊惑性质的魔法在耳边响起了悠远的回声，Hadrian 的手固执地贴伏在墙壁上，感受着石壁吞噬着自己魔法的力量，若隐若现的标记完全显现出来，完整的墙壁从中间被劈开，石砖以一种奇特的角度转动着向两边退缩，一时间，Hadrian眼前的新世界似乎唾手可得。

石壁的缝隙逐渐扩大，能够伸进去一只手臂，皮肤最后离开石壁的那一刻，石砖以惊人的速度恢复原状，纵使知道一旦开始就无法暂停，Hadrian 还是不得不放弃与石壁的接触，如果继续释放魔力，连接对面的Voldemort 的魔力将会消耗在这块吞噬魔法的“怪物”上。

Hadrian以一种刻意的厌倦看向那个贴合紧密没有缝隙的石壁，这是它对自己曾经兴奋与侥幸的最大嘲讽。

Hadrian 摇了摇头，身体拖着双腿沿着晦涩而无尽头的走廊向前行走，脑海中Grindelwald优雅的字体从来没有如此清晰过。“I 'll give you the help you need .”


	17. Chapter 17

Hadrian 离开那条走廊，回到城堡外围的空地时，天际早已拂晓，明晃晃的太阳令人眩晕的的光线和谙哑颓废的风声混合在一起，为这个中世纪古堡增添了一种恍若隔世的凄凉。

礼堂的人差不多已经离开，属于三年级的餐桌旁只有Balogh姐妹，一面等待最后的沙拉，一面把恼人的视线停留在他的脸上。

“有什么事吗？” 拉动高背椅刺耳的响声掩盖了Hadrian 声音中的敷衍情绪。

“你刚刚是从礼堂后面走进来的。”年纪较小的那位把自己叉着紫甘蓝的叉子扔回盘子，不容置疑的语气被渲染上指责的意味。

“这是我的自由 。”Hadrian 低头警告道，分割着自己盘中的松饼，毕竟也没有什么值得放弃手中的工作。

“校长在开学晚宴上宣布你是来保护我们的，而你只是和我们一起上了几节课，从来没有尝试过和任何人交流，甚至避开了大多数人的早晨时间。”Balogh抱起手臂挡在胸前，把她蓬松的卷发搭在椅背上。

“所以呢？你要我日夜在城堡的楼梯间奔波，穿梭在人群中，向每一个人询问，为一件毫无定论的事情寻找线索？完美的计划，Balogh小姐，请问你为什么不开始尝试呢？”

Hadrian 以同样的姿势靠在椅背上，用他尖刻的下巴面对对方。Balogh的表情像是被打了一拳一样，脸上呈现出一片青紫色，令Hadrian 暗自称奇。

“我没有允许你叫我的名字！”

她站起来，手掌拍打着桌子，高背椅因为用力过猛而后仰倒在地上，似乎下一刻就要把水泼到Hadrian 的脸上。

Hadrian 的手指伸向口袋，指尖在凹凸有致的雕花上摩拭。

“正如你所说的，作为保护者，我拥有德姆斯特朗的学生名单。或者你认为自己应该拥有一个更高贵的名字？”这甚至不是谎言，他确实拥有这所学校的学生名单，只不过这不是来源于他“保护者”的身份，而是Karkaroff使自己摆脱十字架的产物。

“可以了，IsLa”一个具有权威的女性声音响起，其中不乏含有一丝被娱乐的意味，Hadrian 给予较大的Balogh一个短暂的注视，重新低下头，把更多的果酱淋在松饼上。

“我对此感到抱歉。我们将召开一次学生内部组织的会议，在今晚8点，来讨论开学后的职务变动和任务分配，如果你感兴趣的话，我们将在七点半在大厅门口见面。”她用手掌托住脸，给了Hadrian 一个随意而友好的表情。

“我的荣幸，Balogh小姐。”Hadrian 给了对方一个短暂的点头，终于决定放弃自己的早晨。

“我是Sara”后者把手放到嘴边，卷成喇叭对着Hadrian 的背影呐喊。

然后，她转过身，向一旁伸出手。“现在，把你的助理徽章给我。”

“什么？所以，你现在要把助理职位从我身上夺走，只为交给他？”

“不，不是夺走，是收回，毕竟，你别忘了，是谁让你变得不可侵犯的，我亲爱的妹妹。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我会把它作为Hadrian 学院政治生活的开始，这是一个庞大的构架


	18. Chapter 18

风将缄默的尘埃携进窗子，零散稀疏的月光透过窗帘与玻璃的缝隙向屋内窥视。羽毛笔修剪整齐的尾梢犹豫着划过桌面，最终被平躺着搁置在抽屉里。

椅角发出刺耳的呻吟，Voldemort 离开了座位，向浴室走去，冷水沿着身体的线条滚落，用力拉扯着疲惫的神经。

月末的食死徒内部短会几乎耗尽了他的全部体力，在持续工作了9小时后，任何除去自己发出的声音都是令人厌烦的。

尤其是在这样狭小封闭的房间里，沉默的，不流通的空气会将愚蠢的内疚气息定格在每一个角落。原先那些可以随心所欲的放弃不必要的工作交给Hadrian 处理的时间片段似乎成为了幻影。

Voldemort 用折纸刀拆开已经密封好的信封，将其中下月战时药物上市计划的报表抽出来，用手指将边缘伸展开，放回到办公桌右侧的那叠文件里。

他不止一次地希望能够与Hadrian 共同讨论计划的可行性，对方可贵的头脑能够恰当好处地削弱自己决策中的偏激成分，但跨越半个欧洲的猫头鹰有太多被拦截的可能，他赌不起。

最后的耐心在迅速消耗着，防止他要回Hadrian 留在霍格沃兹的双面镜。Hadrian 需要维护自己在斯莱特林学院的地位，英国古老的黑巫师家族才能成为自己队伍的主力军。

而最后的那丝隐忍似乎被今天早晨连接另一端异常的魔力波动消耗殆尽。

Voldemort 十分清楚Hadrian 的能力，没有什么事物能够使Hadrian 在短时间内丧失大量魔力，并且没有留下任何挣扎的痕迹。

而自己没有收到任何信件，对发生在自己身上的异端进行解释。

如果排除掉Hadrian 过度谨慎的思维和可悲的缺乏生存意识的大脑，比起霍格沃兹，德姆斯特朗确实拥有很多进行魔法实验和仪式的有利条件，但如果Hadrian 认为他没有能力察觉到人为的干涉，那么他大大低估了连接的紧密性与被动性。

…………

……  
“拿着，进入会议室的许可。”银制的副级长徽章以一道流畅的弧线被抛出，在空中翻转着，落到Hadrian 的手里。

“如果我没有记错的话，它昨天还停留在IsLa 的外套上。”Hadrian 露出一种漫不经心地表情，试图将消极的警告完善为一种艺术形式，将徽章沿着手指滑进口袋内侧。

“那么它现在不在了。”Sara甩了一下自己浅栗色的卷发，发出一声很重的鼻息。“她试图表现出自己不可侵犯的地位，在与Dubois争吵后威胁对方自己就是德姆斯特朗多次袭击的幕后操控者，这使她的引荐人，我，几乎丧失了理事会的全部信誉。”

Sara走的很快，但Hadrian 可以清楚地想象到对方讽刺的嘴角和夹杂着蔑视的眼神。对于一个托词来说，它表现出无懈可击的完美逻辑曲线，而一种奇怪的直觉在Hadrian 的大脑中旋转着，对方有意忽略掉了谈话里搅动着阴影的险恶部分。

“无意冒犯，但另非理事会成员直接参加会议似乎并不是常见的引荐方式。”Hadrian 加快步子，与Sara并排走在一起目光在对方镶嵌着级长徽章的黑色翻领上徘徊。

“你对德姆斯特朗的规则很熟悉，这至少证明了我的部分选择是正确的，我不是碌碌无为的普通人，我有我的消息来源，足以对你的事迹略有耳闻。”Sara 向前跨了两步，转过身直视Hadrian 的脸，肆无忌惮地背对着前方行走。  
“接下来是你自己的工作，让会长批准我的决定。”

“那么”Sara 突然奔跑着穿过走廊，在尽头的黑色木门前停下，转身，大门随着指尖的牵引转动，会议室冷白色的灯光透过缝隙倾洒在走廊上。

“欢迎进入我们的世界，Hadrian 。”


	19. Chapter 19

Hadrian 带这些许恍惚的意味走进房间，相比较整个城堡的古老基调，这个房间里充满了简洁的工业气息，边缘被处理成波浪形的大理石桌面将圆形台灯的冷白色光线散布至房间的每一个角落，高腿的没有靠背的椅子没有了绒布的柔软与亲切感，仅由几根弯曲的粗线条搭建的金属衣架承载了几乎全部成员斗篷外套的重量。

Hadrian 克制住自己的眼球向眼角边缘滑动，以确保自己的瞳孔在房间尽头的墙壁上聚焦。  
“你来晚了，Sara 。你好，Hadrian 。”七年级级长Dubois，坐在房间最深处的那把椅子上，授予Hadrian 一个毫不惊讶的无趣表情。

“Sara，这就是你提出提前开会时间的原因？”长桌左侧的一个女孩把手中的羊皮纸放到桌面上，用手指卷着自己披散的黑色长发，半是疲惫半是蔑视的情感在她身体里沉淀着，从她面部的每一个毛孔里溢出来。

“这是Ezra，五年级级长。”Dubois咧了咧嘴，试图做出一个相对友善的表情来缓和气氛，而不受控的面部肌肉令他很悲惨地失败了。

“很遗憾，德姆斯特朗并没有临时更改级长的先例。”

“感谢你的提醒，Dubois ，德姆斯特朗也没有雇佣未成年保护者的先例。”Hadrian 令自己自己的不安感走向没落，并把焦虑撕成碎片扔进心脏的凹陷处，他将手指交错着放在身前，尽量使自己看上去不像是在挑衅。尽管扬起的眉毛并不使他的动作更有说服力。

“你很擅长创造历史，不是吗？不如，一个月试用期怎样，Dubois? ”一个深蓝色眼睛的男生发出一声咯耳的低笑，向Dubois 走去，把脸贴得很近，“为什么不试试？看看阳光会不会时刻跟随者他的脚步来照耀他的屁股？”

遮挡对方半张脸的文件被前者用手掌压了下来。对方甩了甩自己细卷的半长发，向Hadrian 伸出手。

“你好，我是魁地奇Echidnad（厄喀德那）队队长，González”

Dubois 给了对方一个严厉的点头，重新让羊皮纸保持一种僵硬的直立状态。

“González，那就先从你开始，下个月魁地奇赛季的准备怎样？”他的声音突然被柔和的棉花轻松托起，将对方的语言扼杀在咽喉中。“我是指场地维护，不是你们的训练方针。”

“别这样Dubo，至少我们清理了魁地奇球场栏杆上的铁锈。”

“很好，你的准备真是相当的充分，魁地奇队长的名号名不虚传。”Dubois以坚硬的目光看着对方的身体随着墙壁下滑，“如果德姆斯特朗仍然遵循五十年前的积分制度……”

“我将在任职的第二周扔下徽章滚蛋，真是完美。”文件最上面的任务名单随着González的手指向外滑动，后者拿起羽毛笔在自己的名字后面画了一个对号，然后以一种得意的微笑把那张羊皮纸插进一摞文件的随便什么位置。

“你真的非常需要体会把所有事物都积累在肚子里的与日俱增的刺激感吗？”未经过滤的粗劣而尖锐的不满在掩饰下淡出，虚假地从脸上撤离。Dubois 显然对这一轻率的举动反应不佳。

“不，我只是喜欢创造奇迹。”后者的微笑更加迷人了，换来了Dubois 一个不加掩饰的白眼  
“Hadrian,一个月试用期，我将在下周六为你讲解德姆斯特朗的等级制度和对应的职责安排，你可以离开了。”

Dubois 放弃了与González的对视，将锋芒对准Hadrian 。

“抱歉，周日可以吗？我想我不得不在周六处理一些工作。”Grindelwald 拉长的尾款字母“g”在Hadrian 的脑海中闪烁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目前出现在文章的原创人物，希望能够对你有所帮助：  
> Eberstadt，家族历代瑞士国际巫师联合会的成员，山羊胡的男人  
> Karlsson咒术学教授，  
> Dubois 七年级级长，理事会首席  
> Sara Balogh三年级级长  
> IsLa Balogh，Sara的妹妹  
> Nilsen三年级，歧视混血，金发碧眼  
> Mercedes Hoffmann黑暗艺术教授，长发  
> Costa植药学教授  
> Albert·Fernando继承家族能力的三年生  
> Ezra五年级级长  
> 4个魁地奇队  
> Echidna厄喀德那，  
> 队长González，蓝眼睛，细卷半长发  
> Pegasus珀伽索斯  
> Sphinx斯芬克斯  
> Medusa墨杜沙


	20. Chapter 20

“我必须要承认，你的来访比我所预料的更早，Hadrian 。”Grindelwald 从角落的阴影里走出来，破损的长袍一如既往地拥有着参差不齐的毛边，却也意料之中一尘不染的保持着完美的午夜黑色，将渗进牢房的残光在身上聚拢。

“这不正是你所期望的吗？Grindelwald 先生”刻意压低的嗓音像砂纸一样磨拭着Hadrian 的喉咙。“你已经做出承诺，能够提供给我我所需要的帮助，这是否证明你对于我所遇到的问题已经有了充分的把握？空教室尽头的那个死亡圣器的符号，这就是你建议我转入德姆斯特朗的原因吗？”

“至少我传达信封的目的并不是让你过度紧绷收缩的戒备心突然爆炸。”Grindelwald 缓慢地抬起一只手，这通常是他让对方停止发出声音的信号，他锋利的眼神像折纸刀一样在Hadrian 的皮肤下滑动。对方的疑问和不满在这狭小的空间回旋着，暴露无遗。

“那么，现在告诉我，你是否进一步将无趣的表层挖掘。”

秘密在黑暗中蠕动着，伸出卷须滑向边缘试探。

Hadrian 的手指不由自主地蜷缩，尖锐的指尖在手中留下一片钝痛，一排铁栏杆分隔了纽蒙迦德狭窄的走廊和牢房，一时间，几乎难以区分究竟谁是这里永久的驻留者。

“我发现了墙壁，并使用了你在我这里寄存多年的“钥匙”，但我并没有足够的魔力打开那座大门。”视野的边缘变得黑暗，Hadrian试图以尽可能简短的概括掩饰自己几乎沸腾的魔法内核。

“自然，一个人的魔法是不足以打开大门的。”Grindelwald 冰冷刺骨的微笑逐渐抽离了Hadrian 身体的温度。

秘密渗透进牢房的水泥地底，逐渐向岁月掩盖的废墟溢漫。

”所以，你要我和Voldemort 联手来解决这个问题吗？”Hadrian的大脑发出抗议的鸣响， 他的身体在对方越来越浓厚的魔法压迫下缓慢的向后倾斜。

“不，恰恰相反，处于对你的安全考虑，你需要对此保密。”Grindelwald 伸出一根手指在周围摇晃着，嘴角遗留这一丝自杀式的幽默意味。“即使你很信任他，在他发现你更为强大的秘密足以对他构成威胁时，他会抹除你。”

“所以，你要我怎么做？我从未有幸阅览过任何掠夺别人魔法的仪式。”

秘密从幽邃汪洋中崛起，被虚妄的异质世界赋予沮丧的形状。

“我要你，使用我的魔法。”一切轻浮的举动从Grindelwald 的身上消失了，更加晦暗的阴影浮出他蓝色的眼眸表面。

“什么？”重力在Hadrian 的身体里跌落，  
“杀了我，得到我的魔法，并使用它们。”

秘密裹挟着深渊的谜团溃堤，在桥梁与曲拱间盘桓。

“我不会这样做，我不认为打开那扇门对与未来的战争有着决定性的作用。尤其是在即得的损失远远超过未知的利益的情况下。”口腔中的所有液态流动物质都消失了，只剩下干涩的沙粒般的耳语被牵拉到表面。

“我甚至不会对此发表负面评论，是你对黑暗的盲目痴迷与忠诚促使你多次与我进行谈话。即使你早已意识到自己陷入事物的泥潭。”

Hadrian 无法打断Grindelwald 的语言，对方在使用某种契约，某种得到黑魔法本身认同的上位者对其他黑暗巫师的统治枷锁，它足够原始，也是生物界黑暗方形成最初的魔王崇拜的生物本能和魔法本源。

秘密点燃了狂风中呓语的树叶，无垠死寂的森林星火燎原。

“但你必须这样做，至少我不允许我的魔法随着我生命体征的自然消失而消逝，并且，如果这是你的理由的话，它确实有着如此宏大的构架，能够决定未来战争的胜利。”Grindelwald 的身体呈现出前所未有的直立，浓厚的魔法抽走了Hadrian 肺部的空气，那是一种掠夺的艺术。

“所以，向我宣誓，你不会放弃利用我的礼物找回自己曾经的力量，我可以对此承诺，当你解开谜底时，你将明白周围所出现的这一切不符合你认知的不确定因素，这将是你得到战争胜利的筹码。掌控你自己的命运，领导黑暗的命运。”

“向我宣誓，Hadrian ·James ·Potter 。”

回声在周围形成和弦，魔力在这个苍白无力的空间扭曲着，由魔王一手筑造的监狱将Hadrian禁锢于此，以使Hadrian 接受魔王为他单独精心准备的演讲，他注定签下这份讣告书，一扇门可以决定战争的胜利是可笑的，而更可笑的是，他偏执地选择了相信，因为他是黑暗的愚从者。

……

“我宣誓。  
……

那段时间空隙，Hadrian 只是站着，目光无法挣脱Grindelwald 跌落的身体。直到纽蒙迦德的警报声划伤了他的耳朵，Hadrian 摁下纽扣侧面的按钮，消失在悬浮的尘埃中。

……

Swallowtail在牢狱阴暗的一角煽动着翅膀，藏匿在Hadrian深色的翻领内侧处。

…………  
……

猫头鹰迎接了回到德姆斯特朗的Hadrian，英国魔法部发送的加急信件，“放置在神秘事务司的97号预言球，化为粉尘。”

纽蒙迦德散发着腐朽气味的尘埃似乎被点燃，在Hadrian 的胸前里燃起烈火，Hadrian 用尽所有力气向空教室奔跑。锋利的风擦过了他的眼睛，眼球的表面蒙上水雾。

他将会打开那扇门，他将会剥下附满糖衣的表层，去观看那藏匿在深渊的，血肉模糊的残酷真相。


	21. Chapter 21

巨型的石坻抖动着尘土，逐渐撕裂的缝隙里散发出冰冷诡辩的光泽，若隐若无的风声在Hadrian 的耳边轻声疾呼，置身于动荡中的不安感在墙壁的石头裂纹中滋生繁衍。

Hadrian 掩去了脚步发出的声响，来观察这个栖息在封闭了半个多世纪的房间里的奇怪臆想。

空旷寂寥的空间，周围是一成不变的单调石砖。所有的注意力都被强制集中在房间中央一座刻满古魔文的空荡三角形祭台上。死亡圣器的标记被拆分开来，镌刻在祭台的三个角落。  
难以承受的失望感腐蚀了理智的棱角。“出来吧。”Hadrian 低下头，以一种统治的姿态在空间里呐喊。

Swallowtail华丽的黑色蝶翼从Hadrian 的侧领伸展出身体，血红色的不规则斑点随着身体逐渐变大，呈现出可怖的形态，最终，一个金色长发的女人站在Hadrian 面前，身着印有死亡圣器符号的圣徒长袍。

“下午好，挪威代表，Charlotte女士。”Hadrian 的身体略微前倾，托起对方的手，轻吻对方的手指关节。面部右侧的肌肉不受控制的全部抬起，用讽刺来形容Hadrian 的表情是十分温和的说法。

“下午好，Hadrian ，很高兴你对此反应良好。”严格受训下的精准调节的微笑，从每一个角度观察都是完美的。

“所以， 所谓德姆斯特朗遭受的持续性攻击，不过是你策划的吗？这真是相当令人敬佩。”Hadrian 的脚步以祭台边缘为轨迹前进，缓慢而流畅的音节在Hadrian 的喉咙中滚动着，他试图将她推得更远。

“来吧，不要在此多费口舌，让这场谈话在灾难中得以幸存。”Charlotte的手指在Hadrian 的眼前摇动，微笑的面具牢牢地固定在脸上，在Hadrian 周围踱步。

“问你所需要的一切。”Charlotte弯下腰，作出一个戏剧性的邀请手势。

“首先，预言球。除去人为破坏，预言球只会在预言得以实现的情况下通过自我粉碎来结束愿景。而众所周知，这个预言球被打上了我和Voldemort 的标签。”

Hadrian 向后退了两步，与Charlotte保持两米距离。这是一个反复计算下的精准长度，以防止自己的魔力不由自主的在对方的皮肤上撕扯。

“是什么让你如此确定？是魔法部在预言球上贴的标签吗？为什么不回忆一下预言的内容。”一个不屑的表情在Charlotte翻飞着阴影的脸上掠过。

他们同时安静了。古老的空气中的粉尘将沉默携带到这个同样腐朽的房间的每一个角落……

……

“即将消灭黑魔王的人接近了……他将在七月末出生于曾经三次击败他的家庭中，黑魔王将其标记为对等，他将拥有黑魔王不曾拥有的力量……其中之一必须死于另一人之手，因为他们无法共存……”

……

缥缈的声音似乎从幽邃的海底浮出水面，沿着了Hadrian 的每一根神经燃烧，发出爆炸的脆响，在Hadrian 的头骨深处回荡。这些拼凑起预言的零散文字本身，都是散发着呓语的虚妄臆想。

“我是否有资格告诉你，早在你的祖父Chaurus·Potter 时期，Potter 家族就有了跟随Dumbledore 的历史，这也是Chaurus·Potter的直接死因。”

此时，所有Hadrian 自认为正确的声音都卡在喉咙里，开合的嘴部毫无意义，巫师界中裹挟着一切不安，丑恶，腐朽的恶意的阴影早已撕裂了他对自己家族的骄傲和依赖，Potter 姓氏所被赋予的含义从未被扼杀，因为它不曾在自己身上存在。

冰冷的泉水从Charlotte的杖尖喷涌而出，对方的警告给了Hadrian 一计重拳。

“我知道你在想什么，抛弃你的优柔寡断，作为Potter家族现存的唯一合法继承人，你在赋予Potter姓氏新的含义。”

“继续。我如果不是Voldemort 索命咒留下的伤疤，我是何时被Grindelwald 标记的。”  
Hadrian 烘干了自己头发和衣服，将倒钩般的目光固定在对方身上，所有的情感被强制清空，只剩下野蛮冷酷的，公式化的方法和逻辑。

“你会知道的，现在只需要明白一点，这是你能够在每个万圣节都拿到“钥匙”的原因。让我猜猜，下一个问题，为什么？”

Hadrian谨慎的没有移动嘴巴，他不确定再一次重复对方的猜测是否是必要的，所幸，对方继续进行了下去。

“这不是他一个人的决定，但种种信息表明，这是他的魔力得以继续存在的唯一方式。因为你拥有不为人知的力量。这也是你发誓所要寻找的东西，我会为你提供帮助，只要你依然信守承诺，这是我们共同的目标。打开这扇门则是第一步。”

“我该如何做？”

Hadrian 完全静止在房间里，所有的肢体语言被瓦解了，幽绿的眸底沉淀着暴戾的阴影。

“你正站在祭台上。”

Hadrian 俯下身，折纸刀般的眼神勾勒着祭台边缘的死亡圣器轮廓，凝视着代表隐身衣的石刻三角形边缘发出的微弱亮白色斑点。

“死亡圣器不止是传说以及Grindelwald 的象征，不是吗？”

轻浮渺远的声音似乎来自异质世界的大洋彼岸。


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort POV

魔法撞击着Voldemort 的心脏内壁，眩晕感在Voldemort 大脑表面的丘壑中嗡嗡作响。焦灼与不安正在从自己冰冷皮肤表面溢出，在起居室内肆无忌惮地游荡。

Voldemort 挣扎着为自己灌下两瓶魔药，挥手把玻璃瓶扔进壁炉，然后用冰水拯救自己嘶嘶作响的咽喉。

Hadrian 目前没有寄来任何信件，但他显然正在某个刀尖的海洋上行走。并且已经取得了一些必要的成果，比如，预言球的自我粉碎。并且，从自己所经受的魔力波动来看，他的计划显然远不及此。

西装马甲上折皱在向外延伸的指尖周围伸展开。Voldemort的两只手拉扯着领带前后两端，将它调整到完美的位置，然后走出房间，向执事要了一杯茶，早餐不是一个明智的选择，这使他不得不带着自己翻江倒海的肠胃与Dumbledore 见面。

……

“好久不见，Tom ，来点羽毛泡泡糖？”

久违的熟悉语气和一如既往的扎眼长袍。Voldemort 的嘴角不受控制地抽动着，试图将面部肌肉推向他所需要的位置。魔杖周围的柔和魔法光环此刻似乎拥有了致命的吸引力。

“我所理解的是，我们对目前所有形式的合作都已经有了详细的安排和计划。”Voldemort 坐到一旁的扶手椅上，身体前倾，手指的骨节处交织错叠在一起架在膝盖上，对着金红的绒布皱眉。

“哦，当然，Tom，或许你愿意陪我这个无聊的老人度过这个上午 ，随便聊点什么，比如，最近的预言家日报。”

“这可不符合你对有趣话题的一贯追求，Dumbledore ”Voldemort 将嫌恶的表情挂在抬起的眉峰上，俯视着办公桌，那版关于预言球粉碎的新闻被剪切下来，无条件地接受了烛光投下的跳跃斑驳的光影。

“神秘事务司的古董们已经与其中的离奇物品同化了。”他最后总结着，试图使他的每一个单词发音变得均匀，他站起身，剪切报在魔杖的火焰中扭曲成一团，最后变成了散发着愤怒味道的灰烬。

“Harry还好吗？Tom ”Dumbledore 看似关切的语言正在Voldemort 的身上爬行。

“他是Hadrian ”Voldemort转过身，面对显而易见的危险目标，他罕见的愿意承担风险，以使他的目光更好地躲避Dumbledore湛蓝色眼睛中“Tom Riddle ”的倒影。“Voldemort ”的名称永远不会在Dumbledore 的口中得到尊重。

“我很抱歉，Tom。原谅来自一个老人的固执，他永远忘不掉事物本身的名字。Harry 还好吗？”Voldemort的腿部肌肉正在不由自主地运作着使他走向那扇离开校长办公室的木门，Dumbledore恐怕很清楚，这并不是他需要得到答案下的正确提问方式，但他执意作出这样的选择。

“与你无关。”他的手指触碰到了坚硬的金属把手。

该死，打不开，除非他拿出魔杖。

“恐怕我无法放你离开，Tom，作为Harry 曾经的教授，我很希望……”

“所以，你想说，你对Hadrian 的生命还负有责任？别开玩笑了，Dumbledore ，从你在12年前的深夜把他放在他的麻瓜亲戚门口的时候，你已经把你的责任抛弃了。”

Voldemort 完全折返回来，带着他讽刺的语句，甜蜜而致命的微笑，和他显而易见的蠢蠢欲动的魔杖。

“一定要这样吗？Tom”后者露出了一个悲伤的表情，而两人的魔力却恰恰相反地在空气中绽放出烟花。非自然的烛光在办公室的中央划分出界限，没有人试图走出他们所栖息的黑暗阴影或是刺眼射线。  
他们的魔杖在半空中僵持着，野性的魔法碰撞在一起，相互撕扯缠绕，与他们脸上彬彬有礼的微笑形成对比……

……

“除你武器。”

冰冷刺耳的声音，带着熟悉的魔力，或许还有谨慎的站立姿势。他将银色的织物拿在手上，这使他的身体完全从角落中显现出来。

Dumbledore 的魔杖偏离了手指，向地面坠落，Voldemort 的咒语被挡在坚硬的盾牌上，然后，魔杖重新回到了Dumbledore 挥动的手掌上。

无法遏制的冷笑在Voldemort 的脸上晕染开来  
即使所有人都对此反应良好。

“现在停下来，巫师界需要你们的合作。”

“不必担心，我们会的，下午好，Hadrian 。”


	23. Chapter 23

粘稠的银白色流质在祭台边缘属于老魔杖的石刻沟壑中流转着，以一种诡异的角度向外迸射出火花，破碎的光斑打在石壁上，在Hadrian 幽绿色的片潭倒映出荧光。

栖息在黑暗边缘的幽冥与某种无形中蹑伏的命运吞噬了遮掩第二个圣器的圣光。

“优秀，Hadrian ”单调的掌声在石壁间碰撞，在有限的空间里反复折叠，形成欲盖弥彰的回响。“即使是你对Voldemort的依赖促使你得到了第二个圣器，为了你的生命安全，所有的计划仍然需要同这个被遗忘的房间封存。你明白吗？”

Hadrian 不聚焦的目光在祭台的边缘徘徊，流动的时间似乎被那饱经摧残的灵魂所囚禁，以固体般的形式停滞在Hadrian 身上，发出呻吟般的呓语。

“Hadrian ？”Charlotte的伟大演讲被暂时搁置了，烟雾般的缥缈绝望在房间周围弥漫着，从房顶顺流而下。Charlotte很容易闻到它，那种混合着原始泥土的潮湿气息，这是牢狱里多年来一直与她相伴的味道。

“你真的认为，Dumbledore 会这样容易地被解除魔杖吗？”Hadrian 抬头，犹豫充满了他的眼睛，在他的视野边缘渲染上暗色的阴影。

“他当然不会，事实上，这种想法的产生令人失望。”

“牢狱的魔法在Grindelwald 先生去世的那一刻自动解除，由我带回母校德姆斯特朗进行安葬，而“未发现Grindelwald 尸体”这一消息被刊登在了上一版预言家日报上。”

冰冷窒息感充斥着Hadrian 胸腔，Hadrian 的手指剧烈抖动了一下，紧紧地握住衣角。

“所以是Dumbledore 误判是Grindelwald 离开了监狱来寻找老魔杖，为了防止本身处于劣势的光明方受到进一步打击，选择了主动交让老魔杖的持有权？”

“与其说是误判，不如描述为“不愿意承认先生的死亡”更加贴切。”

耳边似乎响起来模糊的低语，这不是单纯慈悲的疯狂与梦境，那是彻底的，立足于地面的残酷现实。

“是这样吗？”

Hadrian 不清楚自己是怎样走回宿舍的，他的每一步行走都在沿着跌倒的边缘倾斜。他的大脑在负载下燃烧，而他的肌肉却和石壁混为一谈，冰冷而僵硬。每当无知的特权消失，留给他的只有无尽的空虚的黑暗，和巨大的令人难以承受的责任。

最后，他把自己像破损的机器无力的，吱呀作响的身体扔在床上，什么也不想。

…………  
……

【“格兰芬多！”  
红领带的Hadrian ，不，是Harry ，跑向属于他的餐桌，纯粹的笑容在他的脸上迅速扩大，他几乎要抱住了一个红发男孩， Ron Weasley 。】

他什么时候成为了格兰芬多？Dumbledore 在干什么，哦，Dumbledore 在鼓掌，为自己的黄金男孩分到“最好”的学院感到愉悦，不是吗

【“把预言球还给他，Malfoy 。”“想要吗，Potter ？自己来拿啊。”】

他看着自己坐上扫把，以一种陌生僵硬的姿势毫不犹豫地加速俯冲，冲动并且愚蠢，这不可能是他。

【Harry Potter ，不要让你父母的努力白费，把石头给我！】

有什么东西在说话，依附在男生肿胀的后脑勺上。

【不！你杀死了我的父母！】

Voldemort? 

…………  
……  
Hadrian 从床上坐起来，大声喘息着，努力地，贪婪地吞咽着空气，冷汗浸透了他的床单，地面似乎在摇晃，漩涡在德姆斯特朗深红色的背景板上扩大。

这是……什么啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1德姆斯特朗奇怪的攻击事件  
> 2监狱的蝴蝶  
> 3真实的预言  
> 4奇怪的标记，和自己未知的力量  
> 5Hadrian惊人的魔法感知力和超强天赋  
> 6“你看起来很苍老”  
> 7 Grindelwald 的奇怪来信  
> 记得这个吗？让我们划掉1237


	24. Chapter 24

Hadrian 的手指勾起细长的勺柄，咖啡杯中的褐色液体在云雨中翻滚，涌动出与徘徊于梦魇边沿的墙壁奇迹般契合的螺旋形状。

在每一次实践决斗练习的失误都拥有了使老魔杖的支配权在人海中扩散蔓延的可能性时，他焦虑不安。

“副级长上任第一天，选择用咖啡代替早晨，来进行别样的庆祝？”一碟垒满食物的盘子侵入Hadrian 的视野。Fernando的密友，Tristan，以为人轻浮和惊人的同理心在德姆斯特朗小有名气。

“不了，谢谢。”Hadrian 的指关节随着每一个轻微的移动发出抗议地声响，盘子随着Hadrian移动的手指僵直地滑回餐桌中央。

“好吧，你说的对，他确实看起来很苍老。”后者对Hadrian 耸了耸肩膀，投掷了给对方一个无趣的眼神，把塞满香肠的嘴转向Fernando。

“你知道我说的不是这个意思，Tristan……”Fernando责怪的眼神变得模糊不清。

苍老的……这到底是什么？

刺耳的单词夹杂着空洞的恶意，野蛮地撕扯掉覆盖在自己荒谬诡辩而离奇怪诞的梦境无限臆想的帷幕，根植于内心深处的黑暗恐惧如洪水般漫溢溃堤， 将Hadrian 吞噬包裹，将利爪扎进他的脖颈。

梦境中那个打着红色领带的男孩的似乎从走廊尽头向Hadrian 走来,他的脸上混合着受虐的痛苦和在畸形环境中塑造的救赎般的扭曲善良，而他的存在则带着恶魔般的嘲讽，他，与涌动在人性深处的恶意并存。

他在逐渐向自己靠近，他的每一步都在被无限延伸，他到底是谁，他不可能是自己的替代品，他不应该存在…………

……

“Hadrian ?Hadrian! ”…………

……

黑暗从视野的边缘晕染开来，吞噬了礼堂的灯光，Hadrian 坠入平行于光影的世界异端，跌落进向水平方向无限延伸的狭窄隧道，只有渺远无尽的回响骀荡着呼唤他被贯于的名字……

…………

……

终日被阴影笼罩的Voldemort 庄园的铁栏杆在暴风雨中吱呀作响，巨大的狰狞的树木摇动着肿胀的枝条，用癫狂的枝叶睨视过路者。

来访者跟随提灯在石板路下投射的阴森暗影向前行走，宽大的斗篷遮挡了他的身体轮廓，他拉紧了兜帽，把一缕亚麻色的头发匿进黑暗。断断续续在脚步声在城堡厚重的木门前消失，下沉式花园磨灭了所有非自然造物的痕迹。

……

“药剂原料紧缺不是你在现在打扰我的理由，Bartemius Crouch ”

黑魔王居高临下看着他的手下，眸中的愠怒在晦暗不明的烛光下闪烁，金属架上摆放整齐的墨水瓶在巨大的，侵略的，不可控的魔法下发出不规律的微弱震颤，写满了各种计算涂鸦的草纸漫天席卷。

在连续三天的实验未果后，巨大失望无措与浓重的愤怒混合成为完美的爆炸物，在体内伺机爆发。

“材料是被一位穿红斗篷的男生全部购买走的，他在短时间内从英国所有的药剂店采集了大量原料，从他频繁出入旅店来看，显然是个异乡人。”

“红斗篷？”窗外的风雨吞噬了玻璃敲击桌面的杂响。肋骨后的空虚被无限扩大，理智被挖凿露出表层，空气中弥漫着清醒殆尽的味道，理智的灰烬使疯狂生长出偏执的枝条。

是的，与一年半前我们在凤凰社总部开会时（End 2.1)的袭击者衣着十分相似。”

Voldemort改变了站立姿势 ，将身体的重心转移到一条腿上，作为一个长期栖息于黑暗笼罩下蜿蜒盘曲的洞穴中的组织的一员，他未免太过于肆无忌惮。

“我目前还没有取得什么实质性的线索，他逃脱了我的多次跟踪。主人，他很强。需要我继续调查吗？”

“不用了，这次，我亲自去。”一道闪电撕裂了黑暗，这让它Bartemius产生一种恍惚般的错觉，它为“神”嘴角的那丝微笑诞辰。

恐惧是忠诚的养料，它孕育了服从的果实。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1奇怪的标记，不为人知的力量  
> 2Hadrian惊人的魔法感知力和超强天赋  
> 3“你看起来很苍老”  
> 4离奇的梦境  
> 我想已经不需要重复了，我是霍华德的拙劣模仿者


	25. Chapter 25

他拉紧斗篷，向那条尽头是围墙的偏僻小道快步走去，兜帽把他的视野囚禁在狭小的空间里，令他难以辨识幽暗庇护下若隐若现的重叠阴影。

在斗篷的袍角急转入另一个围墙拐角后，他移形换影到了离旅馆更近的那条街道。缓缓将在肺腔内滞留已久的空气吐在稀薄的阴影里。

药物作用下非人的敏锐听力使他连续数周被迫穿行在布满恶意藤蔓的墙壁，遍覆魔异真菌的拱廊，生长谬诞苔藓的石阶。捕捉躲藏在肃利的风雨，萧簌的树叶的异样脚步。

他独自推开破旧旅馆的外门，走向掩埋在浮灰与尘土里的阴翳走廊，不大小心地踩着在常年潮湿空气下膨胀的，翘起的木板，伴随着摇摇晃晃的吊灯走上发出老旧呻吟的台阶。

串连成串的钥匙发出悦耳的金属篇章，他的嘴角不由自主的上扬，他将扯下斗篷扔进床下，这意味着他将暂时远离危险，作为一个普通人酣然入睡。

“不知是否有幸与您共进下午茶，先生？”

一个俊美的男人放肆地坐在属于他的椅子上，曾经避难港湾化为万魔殿。

他们同时抽出魔杖。

他翻滚着躲开对方的第一道致命炫光，张开的手指钉死在地板上，勉强维持了身体的平衡，曾经他所站立的地板焦糊一片。

不同颜色的危险魔咒环绕在他们周围，破碎物体倾倒，撞击，溅射的声音干扰了他对咒语的判断，锋利的木屑，玻璃，金属肆无忌惮地划开人们的皮肤。碎片化的光影与魔法在周围尖啸，沸腾，混杂，涌动，翻滚，撞击，彼此追逐，与死亡接壤。

对方的每一次抬手，转腕，侧身，都是疯狂与病态最阴森的结合，他以与时间争夺的残存理智从那些称不上记忆的模糊意识中分辨出古籍所记述的禁忌咒语，冻结血管，撕裂心脏，刺激连接在身体脉络里的所有神经……那个男人正在挖凿着黑魔法最阴郁，卑鄙的部分。

他更加艰难地躲过对方的一个掏肠咒，咒语贴着手背擦过，留下一道物理性质的灼烧，四周皮肤像破旧的墙皮一样崩裂剥落，他发出一声哀嚎，咬牙用徒劳的魔咒去砍对方的脖颈。

他的肺部逐渐变得像一台抽拉的老式风箱，从扇叶中溢出刺耳的轰鸣，可憎的空洞呼吸声。他能够感受到，自己的身体正在向这座旅馆一样变得破败腐朽。

“Voldemort …?”他喃喃自语。

瞬间的呆滞停顿使他被魔法击中，身体被抛向身后的墙壁，无形的压力使他的头部与地板发出更猛烈的撞击。

他仰倒在地上，魔杖摔落在一边，粘稠湿润的鲜血从额头流下来，擦过耳朵，口腔内是挥之不去的铁锈的味道。

对方的脚步声作为最后的审判音临近，那个拥有俊美而可憎面貌的男人俯视着他，一只手掐住了他的脖颈，他的身体被对方冷峻而蔑视的眼神所刺穿，正如他本人一样诠释了冷血而不可一世的狂妄。

陷入混沌意识固守着对生存的渴求，他压榨着自己最后的魔力，仅仅是在对方卡住自己脖颈的手背上留下划痕。

结束了，在绝对悬殊的实力面前，日复一日的填鸭式训练毫无意义。

杖尖顶住了他的额头，那是对死亡的恐惧所带来的刺骨寒意。

“灵魂出窍。”

记忆凋零淫灭，意识崩离解析，理智滚落进了坏败陡峭的深渊。

“现在，带我找到你们的秘密基地，Trenton先生。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由于作者过于垃圾，打斗场面被强行压缩。（吐血  
> 我并没有夸大老伏的能力 如果把 Trenton 等价于奥罗队长水平，的确可以称得上与老  
> Voldemort 实力悬殊。  
> 那么为什么Hadrian 可以与Voldemort 对战？  
> 1 Voldemort 从未把Hadrian 作为真正的威胁（一岁除外），与他打架属于半放水状态  
> 2 Hadrian 接受了Voldemort 多年的魔鬼训练，对Voldemort 的决斗方式较为熟悉  
> 3两人的魔力连接会拉近两人的实力差距  
> 4最重要的：End4再说（被打


	26. 完结篇

【嘿，你听说了吗？Potter 是斯莱特林继承人那事？……】  
……  
Hadrian 环起手臂，发出一声冷哼，这幅景象倒是与自己入学时如出一辙。与之不同的是，梦境中的Harry 比身为Hadrian 的他更为无辜。人们以一种可悲的缅怀语气肆无忌惮地中伤着一个同他们年龄相仿的男孩，以受害者的身份哀悼着自己幻想中完美的救世主的虚影消散。  
……  
【Harry把书本环绕在手臂里，低下头， 将目光顽固地定格在运动鞋顶端的一块污渍上，以逃窜般的速度与人群擦肩而过，似乎身后是即将崩离解体的走廊。】  
……  
冷漠从Hadrian 失去知觉的皮肤表层渗透到空气中，他以旁观者的姿态站立着，看着Harry 和他的朋友们查阅图书馆，熬制复方汤剂，拜访八眼巨蛛的巢穴。 

老实说，Harry 的愚笨令他瞠目结舌，如果只是为了引导舆论，Potter 家族的金库完全可以帮助他买下预言家日报的一块版面。而对方却以极端冒险的手段进行着极可能徒劳无功的危险尝试。

而他所收获的友谊纯度难以置信地不包含任何利益的杂质，Harry 的朋友们似乎能够在大海中与Harry 站在同一块朽烂的木板上。这或许也是Harry 得以在危机中幸存的原因。  
……  
【格兰芬多宝剑被捅入蛇怪的口腔。带来帽子的凤凰治愈了Harry 身上的伤。】  
……  
感觉从身上流逝，所有行之有效的思考化为泡影。Hadrian 挥动着拳头砸向空气，受困与这荒谬怪诞梦境的痛苦像最后的燃料般支撑着Hadrian 徒劳无功的尝试，但最终，他只是蹲下来，继续观看Harry Potter 的人生。臆想在这里是鲜活的现实，没有失去任何属于自己的特质。

Harry Potter ……以他为圆心，将光明与黑暗的边界粉碎成了碎片的光影。  
……  
【Harry Potter 得到了第一个合格的黑魔法防御术教授。】  
……  
【Harry 用守护神咒语拯救了几小时前还被自己认做杀人犯的教父。】  
……  
杖尖奔腾出的牡鹿为他驱散了那些滋生在黑暗角落，为人们的恐惧振奋的卑劣生物，魔法是神奇的，根植于Harry 内心深处的对于Potter 姓氏和家族的骄傲与忠诚使Harry 得到了家族的庇护。

而他是Hadrian 。

Hadrian 憎恨于Potter 姓氏所带来的，本不必由他承担的责任；Hadrian 在竭尽全力去掌握身为一个Potter， 本不该了解的黑暗欲望；Hadrian 放弃了作为一个Potter ，对于白魔法的感知力；Hadrian 对教父的无条件支持有恃无恐；Hadrian 用魔法与Potter 家族的宿敌连接在一起……从他能够驯服自己标志性的头发的那一刻，他就意料到的，家族正在收回他的礼物。

没有人试图深究“Voldemort 私生子”的名号中的隐藏含义，但他的容貌正在逐渐趋近于血液中所蕴含的，认同自己的Black家族，与魔法连接下Voldemort 容貌的结合体……  
…………  
……  
大脑封闭术的高墙逐渐向前推进 ，黑暗的，奔涌而出的记忆被强行驱散，消失在交错回荡的混乱画面，为大脑表层留下空洞而衰竭的空间。

在独立作出了许多决定性的选择后，他没有资格为之困扰，因为侵入他梦境行走马灯仍在面前转动，虚无空间的他注定不会拥有现实中的一切，他只能依赖于自己的直觉，他需要了解Harry Potter 的一生，尤其是在对方作出所有与自己截然相反的选择时候。此刻，控制的欲望超越了他十几年来对任何事物的渴求。

【Harry Potter 被迫卷入了三枪争霸赛，为避免自己的死亡而竭尽全力。】  
……  
【Harry Potter 凭借缴械咒从黑魔王和他的仆人面前逃脱。】  
……  
【Harry Potter 从争霸赛冠军成为渴望得到关注骗子。】  
……  
【Harry Potter陷入了魔法部的决斗。】  
……  
【Harry Potter 以失去教父为代价得到了Dumbledore 口中半真半假的，象征使命的预言。】  
……  
【Harry Potter 为了一个空壳玩具失去了他的“路灯”。】  
……  
【Harry Potter 沦为逃亡者。】  
……  
【Harry Potter 成为了英雄。】  
…………  
Harry Potter …  
…………  
……  
眼前的片段失去了先前的连贯性，开始破裂抖动，Hadrian 的身体向下坠落，似乎一切都要终止于恶魔般的讽刺景象，意识正在回归那具属于Hadrian的身体，早已褪色为记忆的过往逐渐恢复了它所承载的生命的重量……

他抓住了一块一同下沉的碎片，对着里面残破不全的电影片段咆哮，作为最后的尝试。

“告诉我！这只是梦境，或者，你的人生，是吗？”

“这是我的人生，也是，你的人生。”

碎片中的Harry 咧开了嘴。

彻骨的寒冷通过血液冻结了Hadrian 的心脏……  
…………  
……  
“Hadrian? ”

深红色的帷幕填充了视野，身下是柔软的床单，重新感受到重力的束缚令人心安。

“Fernando？我昏迷了多久？”喉咙里发声器所发出的嗓音沙哑得令人难以辨识。

“5天。你现在在医务室，任何检查都没有达到预期效果，我们被告知能做的只有等待。”

Hadrian 条件反射地去观察Fernando的眼睛。这没有意义，对方没有说谎的习惯。

“先看看这个。”

一张3天前的报纸被举到自己的眼前。巨大的新闻标题将Hadrian 的脑袋砸在墙上。

“嗜光者身份曝光，战争结束。Voldemort 撕毁和平协议，向凤凰社开战。”

“还有这个。”

一个简洁的信封被递交到Hadrian 的手里。

Hadrian 操控着机械化的身体撕开羊皮纸，内容物似乎已经不必猜测。  
德姆斯特朗的正式转学通知  
食死徒总部迁移至德国魔法部通知

Hadrian 将信封倒过来抖了抖，从中掉出一张纸条。

自己被告知参加的圣诞节假期召开的会议，他将重新与组织保持联系。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结！我们End4见


End file.
